Superpowers and Sophomore Shenanigans
by lonelybelovid
Summary: Sophomore year is upon us & we have a whole new set of students & faculty to meet & a whole new set of crazy adventures to have. Rated T for Cursing & Comic Violence. Contains: Slash, FemSlash, Mentions of relations between a minor & an adult, Mentions of Character Death, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood. If you take any offense to any of the afore name subjects please move on by.
1. Inferno

So here's what you've missed in the Monster Series:

Freshmen year ended and everyone went their separate ways for the summer. Darius and Logan managed to hold Blake a birthday party without trying to kill each other, plus Marrow and Laura showed up. Tabitha, Ruby and Kitty had an encounter with a mutant terrorist cell and were ironically saved by an evil mutant maniac. Then just before the school year started Blake and Lance got stuck under a rock pile and Avalanche almost died. It's been quite the crazy summer!

And that's what you've missed in the Monster Series.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Vehicles of all shapes and sizes were making their way through the circular driveway of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. Fall of the New Year had come and classes would be starting in a week. Sophomores Blake Misaki and Kurt Wagner were sitting on the edge of the fountain waiting for the members of their circle of friends to arrive. Blake was going to miss being able to roam Westchester whenever she pleased but she was glad that her friends were returning and that school would be starting again.

"So how was Germany?" Blake asked her fury blue companion who was lying flat, tail swish lightly back and forth through the air.

"It was wunderbar Mein freund!" He told her looking up and smiling, "And here in New York?" He asked her.

"It was great we we're insanely busy dealing with the Brotherhood and these guys called the wrecking crew but at least it was eventful!" She replied chuckling. She raised her arms to stretch before she noticed a familiar car. She quickly nudge Kurt as a taxi pulled up behind it. Simultaneously out stepped Chastity, Max, Shylow and Trinity. It appeared that Max and Trinity had dyed their hair together over the summer.

Trinity now had red tips and Max had tiny blue streaks running throughout his head. Trinity was the first of the group to catch eyes with Blake and Kurt. She waved and grabbed ahold of Max by the arm and pointing. He looked over and smiled largely before yelling over to them.

"Hey why don't you guys come help us carry this junk!" He hollered motioning to their bags that were all piled together.

As Kurt ported them to their friends they all realized that Chastity had disappeared along with her bags, probably off to find her two bitchy companions who they thought to be returning this year. Trinity just shrugged her shoulders started to lead them all inside when they heard a voice call to them from a few feet away. When they turned, Phoebe was standing beside a taxi waving to them. Trinity squealed and ran over nearly tackling her in excitement. After a moment they started to chatter about their summers forgetting about the others who were waiting to go inside.

"Would guys hurry up? We aren't getting any younger here!" Max called to them making them laugh before they wheeled Phoebe's suitcases over to the pile.

"Are we waiting for everyone else inside?" Phoebe asked hugging each of them after she set her things down.

"Yeah we thought we should find out our new rooms and put stuff away…" Blake told them receiving subtle nods from Shylow and Kurt. Max and the girls agreed, so everyone took to the foyer with arms full of luggage.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

"So Tabi and Kitty won't be here till Thursday and Ruby will be here tomorrow… Phoebs you know about Jamie and Bobby right?" Shylow asked her as they approached Storm and a man maybe seven or eight years older than them.

"Yeah they'll be back tomorrow!" She told them before narrowing her eyes as she saw the man beside their teacher, "Is that Dante?" She asked them making them all turn and look at the man in question.

"Dante?" Trinity called to him waving and motioning for the group to approach him. The man in question looked up and waved in response.

"Who is Dante?" Shylow asked looking over at Max with a confused look in his eye.

"Dante was a senior when we were in seventh grade!" Max told Him in response, "He and another guy, Judah, use to tutor me, Trin and the others… He mentored Phoebe…" He added receiving a nodded from Shylow who then looked at Blake to see if she knew anything about Dante or Judah.

"No sorry Shy it's the first that I've heard of him!" Blake spoke honestly before glancing at Max and seeing a sparkle in his eye that was normally reserved for Shylow.

"So Mommy and Daddy are back in town?" Phoebe asked jokingly as she, Max and Trinity gave him a hug. He blushed and returned it lightly before clearing his throat and pulling away.

"Yes… Judah and I are back to teach… like we said we wanted to!" He replied brandishing a clipboard and making four tick marks, "I need your names and grade level." He added looking at Blake and Shylow.

"Oh I'm Blake Misaki and this is Shylow Phillips, we're both sophomores." Blake told him waving at one of the students who had been in her Algebra class last year as they walked past.

"Ok so I'm supposed to be giving you guys your room assignments for the year and also could I get a favor from you guys?" Dante asked them looking over his clipboard again.

"Sure what's the favor?" Max answered back leaning back onto Shylow's shoulder.

"After you guys get your stuff put away would you show the new middle school kids to their rooms and give them the grand tour?" He replied receiving several nods and positive replies, "Great so I guess it's time for room assignments then… Trin, you and Ruby are bunking this year!" He told her handing Trinity her course schedule for the semester.

"Now Kurt and Max, Shylow and Jamie Maddrox, Blake and Layla Deitrick, Phoebe and Mariana Lewis-Kealoha…" He added handing out schedules to each student he mentioned before speaking again, "I'll meet you guys back down here in an hour and get you set up with the new kids, till then unpack and relax a bit!" He told them walking forward and taking names from two girls and a blond haired who just walked in. After speaking with Dante the three new arrivals rushed up to the group just before they went to head for the tubes.

"Long time no see!" The familiar looking brunet exclaimed. Blake smiled when she recognized them, it was Mari, Layla and Alex. They had been the three Hawaiian's that fought off the two punks who tried to attack Trinity during spring break last year.

"How are you guys! How's Hawaii been since we left?" Phoebe asked them smiling as Blake and Kurt offered to help them with their luggage.

"It's been great! You'll have to come visit when we go on a break!" Alex told them as he and his two female friends followed the others to the closest tube.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So Sophomore year has started and we've already got some fairly new folks joining in the mix Stick around and enjoy cause there is lots more where that came from.


	2. Glaciem

HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Two! LOL

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake and Layla choose their room and got to work unpacking the latter's bags. Blake told her that her belongings were in a suitcase in her father's room and that she was going to go and bring them down after she showed the new kids around.

"How come your father is here?" Layla asked with a confused look on her face.

"My father and I are both X-Men, plus he teaches a few combat and training courses… you'll probably have him as a teacher!" Blake replied going to plop down on her bed and relax till it was time to give the tours.

"So what is mutant school like anyway?" Layla questioned hanging a few sundresses in the armoire half of her dresser, "Is it anything like Sapian school?" she added taking a stack of shirts out of her suitcase and placing them on hangers then adding them to her dresses.

"Yeah I'd guess so… not that I would know though!" The feral teen answered her, "Need help putting stuff on hangers?" She added getting a nod from the blond.

"You didn't go to school before you came here?" The blond asked, "and sure if you can hang stuff up I'll put stuff in drawers and this will be done twice as fast!" she added as she started to unpack her socks.

"No I was raised a Morlock…" Blake Started to hang shirts on hangers and add them to the Armoire, "Do you know what a Morlock is?" She looked at the blond girl who shook her head with a confused look on her face.

"Morlock's are the sewer dwelling mutants that live below the streets of New York City…" Blake told her as she flipped the suitcase she had been working on over and seeing nothing else fall out, "Most of them have very noticeable physical mutations… my foster mother has a mutation in her calcium that causes bone spikes to grow from her skin… or then Shylow grew up down there with me and you've seen his eye." She continued before pointing to the bag and then the spot under the bed, Layla nodded as to say go ahead and put the bag away.

"So they just… hide… that doesn't seem right!" the Blond exclaimed softly before emptying the bag she had been working on and storing it under her bed.

"Actually most of them prefer it that way!" Blake explained, "They have their own society where no one bothers them…" she finished before looking at her phone to see that it was time to meet everyone in the foyer. She motioned for Layla to join her as she made her way to the tube in the girl's hall.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake found out from Kurt the day before that all of the brand new freshmen and middle school students had to be there and accounted for that day unless they were arriving with an older sibling or relative who also attend school at the institute. This made it easier to give tours and hand out students schedules so that they could get situation and get the lay of the land under their feet before classes begin. The seniors also did upper-lower classmen mentor groups with them throughout the week to help with anything that might come up before classes.

Blake and Layla arrived in the very crowded foyer where the former made her way to the staircase where her group of friends plus Dante and another guy Dante's age were standing. She walked over and waved to him before extending her hand.

"Judah, I'm guessing" She asked with a smirk. He chuckled back and shook her hand.

"Yep at least that's what I've been told!" He replied with a laugh, "So you're Blake then… are you related to Logan?" He asked looking her over.

"Yeah he's my dad…" She answered nodding. She was about to speak again when Dante cleared his throat and made the dull murmur of the crowd fall silent.

"Hello and welcome to the Xavier Institute!" He started with a small almost undetectable smile on his face, "My name is Dante Borodin, but if you all wouldn't mind I would prefer you just call me Inferno!" He continued receiving several hellos and hell yeahs from the crowd making him and the others on the stairs chuckle.

"So everyone is going to be broken up into groups, then you'll go with the designated highschool student who is going to let you store you're bags then they are going to show you around the school!" Inferno continued, "After you have seen the whole upper half of the school you'll be taken to the library where a faculty member will show you the Sub-Basement of the Mansion… If anyone has any questions please ask you're group leader!" he finished before stepping back so Judah could step up and speak to the newer students.

"Ok guys, my given name is Judah but my preferred name is Glaciem!" Judah introduced himself to the crowd, "If you guys could get into… ok all of the freshmen guys get in a horizontal line… then the freshmen girls in front and keep going by grade!" He told them, after they lined up in the correct order he handed each of the older students a list that said where they needed to go on almost a schedule so as to not run into any other groups and cause confusion.

"Kay guys those of you who started here in middle school probably remember that it was total hell the way Betsy and Emma were doing the tours… well Amelia, Dante and I came up with a system that will keep things running smoothly!" Glaciem told Blake and the gang as they looked over their lists, "Their rooms are assigned like always… with the exception of the freshmen of course, there are signs on the doors so you'll figure it out!" he continued receiving nods from a couple of the students.

"So will we go so many minutes after each other or…?" Max asked him looking at the massive amount of kids that were standing in the foyer.

"Yeah I'll send you off about fifteen minutes apart so the people who have freshmen will have some time to kill just be sure to check in with me if you decide to go for a stroll or go to the bathroom." He answered receiving several nods and oks from the group before continuing, "Alright so we're letting grade seven girls go first… who's got the grade seven girls?" Glaciem asked.

Blake and Trinity's hands went up and he nodded then thought for a moment.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked receiving no response as the two girls looked at one another.

"Trin do you mind I'd like to use the can before I take my group around?" Blake asked giving her the guilty smile.

"Yeah sure!" Trinity said laughing a little before Judah turned and started to call out names.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

When Blake returned Glaciem was ready to give her the reigns with her group so to speak. She took her papers back from Kurt and went to stand beside the new teacher.

"Ok ladies I need Allison Crestmere… Um…" He stopped looking at a name hesitantly before Blake grabbed his clipboard and said the name to him quietly, "thanks… Ok so Allison Crestmere, Xi'an Coy Manh , Danielle Moonstar and Illyana Rasputin grab your stuff and follow Blake here to your room!" He finished checking their names off of his checklist before turning to tell the next person who they were touring.

Blake walked over to her group who were all staring at each other apprehensively. She chuckled before she spoke.

"Hey guys so how many bags do we have here?" She started looking over their luggage, "so ten hands and eh about 14 bags… ok that's one trip I can take three if you all can handle the rest!" She added receiving a few thanks as she took three of their bags.

"Alright so this is obviously the foyer let's just get that one out of the way!" She told them before she started to head down the east wing. After a moment she noticed that the girls weren't following her but instead were standing still looking rather confused.

"The stairs are here…" said one of the girls, a blond with a slightly wavy pony tail and matching jewelry with roses on them, pointing back to where Judah was standing. Blake sighed and waved her hand saying nothing. After a moment passed the girls hesitantly followed. The stopped in front of a wall that had a panel which was slightly set back.

"This girls is called a tube… there are four of them in the school students are only allowed to use two unless there is an emergency… we can use the two that are in the main hallways, the one in the dining room and the one that goes into the professors office are for staff only." She told them before she turned back to look at them, "This also the only way to get to the Sub-Basement unless you can teleport or phase…" She continued as she pressed the panel causing the wall to slide back and over where an elevator could be accessed. The girls nodded as they piled in with their things and Blake hit the button on the right side wall twice.

"This button is up on the left is down…" She explain seeing clearly that they were all taking mental notes. They made it to the third floor and Blake started to speak again.

"Ok so this side is actually where the guys are I just thought I'd show you… Inferno, Glaciem, Beast and Wolverine are all on this side too if you need them I would try looking in the Sub-Basement or asking another teacher before going to anyone's room though!" She told them, Then they headed off past two doors in the third floor landing, "Those are the bathrooms they're the size of your room and mine combined I can't imagine what they looked like when Professor X was a kid…" She told them before leading them to the dorms.

They all spread out looking at the signs on the doors. After several moments Xi'an, a girl whom Blake assumed was Vietnamese or Korean based on her name and face, found the door marked AC XM DM IR.

When Xi'an opened the door the girls looked around the room getting acquainted with it. There were two wooden bunk beds, four dressers and two desks.

"So in the Highschool rooms we've got night tables but if you look at your head boards you actually have shelves in their to keep pictures and what not…." The Eldest girl pointed, "You'll also have to share the desks but since they've got two drawers with locks your stuff will be safe… you get one key… if you loose it you can either go down to the Prof and ask to borrow the duplicate in which you'll have to take it straight back and own up to losing your own or you can just come find me and I can pick it for you!" She spoke again before she leaned back against the wall.

The girls each picked a bed with no fighting over who got the top, which seemed crazy to Blake. Then they place they're stuff either on their mattress or at the foot board.

"Kay so let's go over names now so we can have time to learn them…" Blake told them, "Blake… obviously… or Wolfpup works too!" She told them as they nodded then she turned to the girl on her right and pointed saying nothing.

It was the Blond who had questioned why they didn't take the stairs.

"I'm Allison! Allison Crestmere or Magma!" She told them waving a little bit before she put her thumbs into her pockets. Then the next one on the right started to speak.

"Xi'an Coy Manh but Karma is fine too…" Xi'an spoke with an almost monotone voice before she nodded curtly to each of them.

The next girl had very pale skin and her eyes were large and a hypnotizing sea foam green. She blushed softly when she realized it was her turn to speak.

"My- my name is Illyana Rasputin… I don't really have another…" She trailed off blushing even harder. Xi'an laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft smile.

"It's ok to not have a name tied to your mutation yet or ever really… you should take your time till you know the perfect one!" the girl on her other side told her getting a nod from Illyana in response.

The last student to introduce themselves was tall and had a coppery bronzed skin tone with long braided hair and sharp eyes.

"I'm Dani Moonstar… and before you ask yes I'm an 'Indian'… and I prefer Mirage!" Dani exclaimed they all shook and said hello's and what not. Then they went to go explore the Mansion and its grounds before one of the Teachers would show them what lie beneath the surface of the house.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake had met up with Layla on her first stop in the tour and she kind of silently followed along in the back then when it was time to take the girls to the library they met up with Trinity, Mari and Max and decided to go over their schedules and see who shared classes with who. They decided to head to the backyard and sit on the steps.

When they all sat and got situated, Blake went to look over her schedule before she offered to go first listing hers off to the group.

"Ok so for period one I have Chemistry with Glaciem, then field leadership with dad…" She stopped noticing Mari and Alex give her a look. Trinity tapped each of them and spoke.

"Wolverine…" She said before letting her feral friend continue.

"Then sociology with Professor X…" She added stopping halfway through so the others could speak.

"Max, Kurt and I all have FL with you…" Phoebe told her before she peaked at Layla's schedule, "and Layla has your chem class." She finished before she picked up her schedule again. Blake looked to the second half before speaking again.

"Then it's English lit with Storm, then the next one says to see Beast… then Melee sparing with Psyloche…" She finished looking at them for an explanation.

"You don't have a Math class?" Trinity asked looking confused, "Usually juniors and seniors get to do tutoring in place of a class when the Middles have their Study/Free period… the kids with a 3.75 GPA or higher can do as the please but the others have to meet in either the library or the dining room to study for classes and get tutored if necessary." She told Blake receiving a nod in response.

"Then I guess I should go talk to Beast!" She told them before waving goodbye and heading toward the back door.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake arrived at Beasts lab to find that he was writing down one of the longest mathematical equations she had ever seen in her life on a dry erase board, one that she thought she wouldn't be able to solve even in her lifetime. She decided to interrupt him but instead sit back on a stool and watch him work. He looked like he was very deep in focus and she wouldn't want to take that away from someone as brilliant as Beast.

"What can I do for you ?" He asked her without turning around. She jumped a little before clearing her throat.

"Hey Beast I have a note on my schedule that says I need to come talk to you about my fifth period…" She told him as he turned and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Why yes… I told Professor Xavier that you finished your whole algebra course in three weeks and he recommended that you test out of math and either take another course in a different subject or you could tutor the students in junior high study hall!" He explained to her pulling out a large accordion folder.

"Um how do I test out?" She asked looking over at the long problem on the board.

"You'll answer ten Geometry questions, ten Trigonometry questions, and five calculus questions and if you answer twenty-one of them or high then you'll have passed the rest of your required classes to tutor… there is a guide to all of the formulas in the test but I can't help you… would you like to have a few days to study?" He explained then asked calmly, "You get two tries if you want to dive in now and then see what you need to study before you try again!" the blue furry doctor told her as he took out a ten page booklet and a piece of paper that was set up for the answers to the questions inside.

"Um yeah I can take a crack at it now!" She told him as he handed her the book and an erasable pen.

"Would you like paper to write things out just in case?" He asked her to which she nodded and he handed her two sheets of wide lined notebook paper.

After twenty minutes, eight frustrated looks, a thrown pen along with a retrieval and an apology to both the pen and its owner; Blake took her test and answers up to Beast to grade. He read over them all them checked an answer sheet and double checked by hand checking off three Geometry questions and smiling up at her.

"Congratulations you have passed with flying closers… but I must say I do find it evident that you hardly think in terms of space, am I right?" He asked getting a nod in reply.

"Yeah I've always been that way…" She replied laughing.

"So would you like to tutor or would you prefer to take another course?" He asked before he stood and put her test away safe.

"I really think I want to tutor but I have a question?" She inquired receiving a look that said ok go on.

"Not that it will ever happen but what happens if nobody needs math help?" Blake asked getting a chuckle from her teacher.

"Then I suppose you could run errands for Storm and I like you did when you had first started here!" He replied nodding.

"Ok that's great!" She told him before she waved and headed to the door, "See you later Beast!" She told him before she made her way to her father's room to finally able to get unpacked.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was two, I hope you all enjoy this shit cause I do it for you! -Lonelybelovid


	3. Hell Bat

Not Much off an authors note here…. Sorry

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake and Layla were both sitting in their room, Blake was reading the book that Pietro had gotten her and Layla was manipulating a bowl of water that was sitting on her night stand. Blake was really enjoying that book. So far the main character had volunteered for the hunger games to protect her sister and was now pretending to have a Romeo and Juliet romance with the boy from her district who was also competing, only to protect herself and make it out alive. She sighed when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She saw that the message was from Pietro and was instantly worried when she saw what it said.

"S.O.S. Meet me in the Park…" He had sent, making her jump up and go to run out the door but was stopped by Layla, "Sorry I'll be back and I'll explain everything, I just need to go." She didn't even stop to see Layla nod.

She fast walked her way to the front door and made it half way down the driveway before she took off at a run. When she got to the gate she realized she hadn't signed out with a teacher. She called her father and when he answered rushed to explain a false situation.

"Dad I need to leave campus for a little bit and forgot to check in with someone, I know I'm not supposed to do this but can I just get a mulligan on this one?" Blake asked trying not sound alarmed.

"You're not gonna tell me what's goin' on are you?" He asked with a huff.

"Not today but I swear to god you will know someday!" She told him mentally begging.

"Fine… be back in an hour!" He told her to which she nodded before she realized that he couldn't actually see her.

"Ok that's great, thank you!" She said hanging up her phone and hitting the keypad on the gate. She sprinted out as soon as she could fit through the gap. She made it to the park in record time and found Pietro sitting underneath a tree. She walked over to him and sat down still looking somewhat alarmed.

"What's wrong, is everything ok?" She asked looking at him with a frown, "Are you hurt… are you in trouble?" She added making him shake his head.

"No I'm not hurt, no things aren't ok and I'm not in trouble… at least not yet…" He replied taking her hand and running his thumb across her palm a couple of times.

"What do you mean not yet?" She started, "Pietro you're confusing me!" the feral girl told the speed demon making his eyes close and his brow furrow.

"My father is back in town… and I'm not sure how long he will be here!" Pietro told her making her eyes go wide, "He plans on staying out of the public eye but that doesn't mean that he might not find out about you and me…" He explained making shake her head slowly.

"No… you're not saying what I think you're saying!" She told him close her eyes, she was doing her best to keep herself from shaking which was taking everything she had in her.

"I'm sorry and you know I don't want this either… but we both knew that it would be hell for us if Magneto or Wolverine found out!" He told her laying hand on her cheek, "So for now let's just say I'm setting you free… you should see other people and when or if the time comes we'll be together again!" he finished seeing her open her eyes and shake her head.

"No Pietro that wouldn't be fair to you…" She told him getting a chuckle in response.

"It would be fine B, I swear!" Pietro told her smirking, "How about this… if you aren't seeing anybody by Christmas we can start this back up regardless of whether father has left yet or not!" He suggest getting a nod before she spoke in response.

"Ok… I think that's fair!" She said smiling before leaning forward and pulling him into her arms. He frowned before hugging her back, kissing the top of her head and pulling away.

"How about I give you a lift… it's a bit of a walk from here!" He asked receiving a nod.

They both stood up and he lifted her off her feet holding her bridal style. He took off at top speed yet took the long way back knowing these were their last few minutes. Blake smiled sadly knowing she was enjoying the wind whipping through her hair like this for probably the last time. When they arrived and he gently sat her on her feet they both gave each sad smiles before she waved goodbye and walked up to the gate.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake had spent two days in her room either bawling her eyes out or just acting hollow. Trinity had gone in and tried to tell her that Christmas would be around in no time, but it didn't seem to faze her friend. Phoebe tried her best to use humor, but as the other girls were waiting in the hall, they heard a noise of pure terror then saw her come out and slide down the wall looking practically catatonic. Kitty went in asking if she needed anything but the other girl just sat there blankly as if she was incapable of speech.

It was when Ruby decided that she had had enough. She went in and there was about fifteen solid minutes of screaming. So much screaming that nobody was really sure who was shouting when. Finally when the dark skinned girl emerged they all had decided that there was no point. When everyone but Layla decided to go ahead and hang out in the sitting room downstairs they saw that the Blonde was going to stay behind. As she went to open the door Phoebe finally spoke.

"Don't do it She'll kill you!" She shouted wide eyed. Everyone gave her a look and watched Layla enter the room anyway.

Once she shut the door, she walked over to her roommate's bed and sat on the edge. She slowly laid a hand on the girls' temple running fingers through her hair. When the Ebony haired girl didn't stop her she continued this for several minutes. Neither said a word, just enjoying the silent moment.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Pietro and Blake Broke Up! Its nuts ain't it? Anyway more to come so stick around!

-LonelyB


	4. Pixie

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Classes had begun and it seemed like there were hundreds more students bustling from tube to classroom and so on. Blake's Chem Class went by a little slowly but she had to admit Judah was a pretty cool teacher. Blake discovered in her next class that there were only six high school students in her class. Field Leadership is tied to a Middle School Course called Team Work 101. The High School students had to work with groups of six grade seven's and help them learned to work together and try to control their powers. The grade seven's got to pick who they worked with and Blake was surprised with the results she got. First Allison, then Illyana, then Xi'an and Dani all picked her without hesitation. The next was a boy named Sam who had spiked hair and Hipster glasses. Last was a girl with Bat like wings and fangs who looked oddly like Meradith Andrews, one of Mirror Images lackey's whom she had left behind when she dramatically joined the brotherhood of mutants.

The first thing they did in class was pick "teams" before Wolverine went on to explain the rules of The Danger Room.

"Alright listen up!" He half barked making several of the girls in Blake's group jump, "When you're in this room you play by field rules, like you are one of the X-Men!" He told them receiving nods in response.

"You're leaders were all chosen to be X-Men or have the potential to join the team, two are even being seriously considered!" He added making Phoebe and Max from him to one another, "In the field you never use a Team member's given name, it's a hazard and can, has and will get people killed!" He told them firmly Blake nodding.

"Um… Wolverine, sir?" Illyana spoke softly raising her hand.

"Yes?" Wolverine asked looking almost irritated that the girl had interrupted him.

"What if you do not have a how you say 'prefered' name?" She asked her thick Russian accent coming through very clearly.

"Well what's your name?" He asked her calming slightly but almost undetectably before looking over at three girls who had laughed at the question, hearing one of them clearly call her an idiot. He held out a hand stopping Illyana before she could speak pointed a finger at the girl who had spoken ill of the Russian student. He motioned for her to walk forward and stand at the front of the crowd before pointing and doing the same with the other two girls.

"Repeat that a little louder this time!" He told her seeing all three girls blush and go wide eyed. After they sat there silently for several moments he spoke again.

"We'll wait here all day if we have too!" He told them looking stricter by the second.

"I um… I called her an idiot…" The girl with bat wings said out loud so she could be heard by the whole class.

"And you two?" Wolverine added nodding from one of them to the other.

"We laughed…" they said almost in unison. Wolverine nodded before turning to his daughter.

"Pup got your phone on you?" he asked Blake making all the Middle School students gain a look of confusion. Before they all looked at Blake as she pulled out her cell.

"Good text these names to me." He told her then pointed to the first girl, one of the two who had laughed. Her mutation was physical as well as physiological. She had Mint colored hair and pink skin with a tail that looked like Kurt's but in pink.

"Raeleah Quinten…" She said softly not looking up. Blake wrote down her name before he moved to the girl who had actually made the taunt.

"Janie Mae Andrews…" She told him crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Finally was a girl who Blake had seen transforming from a cat back to a person several times in the hall today. She currently had ears like a cat and canine teeth like one.

"Sarah Smythe!" She said calming almost instantly regretting having been rude.

"Looks like the four of us are gonna have a whole week to laugh about this in detention!" He said making several people go wide eyed, "Moving on..."

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake and the others had just parted ways as Trinity came rushing up to Blake jumping up and down at a pace that was making Blake sick.

"Stop stop you're making me dizzy!" She said laughing.

"Jamie asked me if I wanted to go out for coffee and study for geometry this weekend!" The blonde responded.

"That's cool, I-" Blake started before being interrupted.

"Gotta go tell Phoebe TTYL!" She said before she squeeled then transformed to a little bird and barely caught the tube as it was about to close. Blake stood there blinking for several moments before she shook her head and head toward the other tube hoping it was coming down soon.

When she made it to British Literature she was surprised to see that she was the first one there, even Storm hadn't showed up yet. Blake looked at her schedule again confirming that she was in the right room. Before she turned and saw a note on the chalk board. It said

_British Literature has been moved to the staff west wing sitting room. –OM S_

"Oh" Blake thought out loud before she darted back out and into the tube realizing that class was about to start. She sighed when she made it through the doorway of the Sitting room and saw not Storm but who she assumed was one of the new teachers. The Woman had two toned hair the top was white as snow then from the bottom of her neck down was a bright sapphire blue that traveled all the way to her back. She had a mark on her forehead the same color as the tips of her hair and she wore a sapphire and silver ornament around her head similar to the one worn by the Morlock healer.

"Brit Lit?" the Women asked in a soft British accent. Blake nodded before being motioned to a circle of students and choosing to sit down by Layla.

"Alright then shall we get started, Some of you already know me but my given name is Amellia though I see that as a load of rubbish so let's just call me Diamonite!" She told then receiving nods and chuckles, "Let's go around the room and say our names and… how about our favorite author, doesn't have to be British!" She announced the group went around announcing their preferred names and they're favorite authors. When it got to Blake she was completely ready.

"I'm Wolfpup and I've been a little obsessed with Suzanne Collins lately!" She said receive a few nods.

"Suzanne Collins, I've never heard of her… What Genre does she write?" Diamonite asked her curiously pulling out a piece of paper and writing down the name.

"Um Young Adult Sci-fi…" Blake said blushing.

"Not mutants or zombies right?" the teacher asked again receiving a chuckle from Blake.

"Um no she has a best seller called 'The Hunger Games' it's dystopian!" Blake told her getting an approving smile.

"The… Hunger… Games!" She said as she wrote it down, "We ought to exchange books sometime my dear!" She added receiving a nod from Blake.

Once everyone had finished introducing themselves Diamonite told them that throughout the year they would each have a partner that would serve as like a 'Two person book club' where they would read a novel and do a joint oral report on it. Blake and Layla decided to work together and first jokingly then seriously decided to do the first book in the Harry Potter series.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

The X-Men were all suited up and standing in the hanger with the exception of Storm. She had said she would be there after retrieving someone. Scott looked around at Kitty, Blake, Shylow and Kurt before he turned to Marie who nodded, then looked back at the group and began to speak.

"Ok X-Men, Psyloche and Wolverine received a Transmission from Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. employing our help on a situation that the Avengers and several other S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel are finding difficult to contain." Scott told them receiving several nods in response, "The Jotun's, also known as Frost Giants alongside Loki of Asgard are attacking the citizens of New York and as of right now, the Avengers are trying to find Loki." He continued before Anne Marie began to add to what he had told them.

"Fury asked us to come in and help evacuated the section of the city that they are in!" She said looking over at her younger brother, "Kurt they have managed to keep the frost giants from entering the subway near central park, can you port people to the entrance of the subway… Wolverine and Storm said you've been working on blind teleportation lately so it shouldn't be that difficult" She asked receiving a small nod.

"I will do my best!" He responded, all of them turned to look as Phoebe, Bobby and Max came running up behind Storm along with Judah and Amellia.

"Ok we will be splitting off in two groups and two of you will fly solo, Forsight, Glaciem, Shadow Cat and Firefly will come with me and Rogue!" Cyclops told them as, he motioned for them to head toward the Jet, "Breeze, Iceman, and Diamonite you will go storm, Nightcrawler will relocate citizens and Wolf pup will go find Director Fury, Agent Hill or Agent Creed and see that this hasn't spread farther into the city!" he added receiving nods of understanding.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

When the jet landed and the Team started to separate all three of the new recruits were shocked to see the destruction and chaos all around them. Whole buildings were toppled, people could be heard screaming and shouting for loved ones that they couldn't find. Large Viking like Warriors with frost ice skins like that which Iceman could do were smashing down office buildings, cars and apartments.

As Firefly was following Rogue down 5th avenue two giants stepped into their path. She smirked and raised both of her hands. An hour after classes had ended Beast had approached her with something he had developed with Inferno when he was a junior. It was a set of flame resistant gloves that had two small packs the size of a zippo lighter installed. Since Inferno hadn't mastered his ability to make and control fire till he was working with Moira at the mutant research center on Muir Island, Beast helped him create a tool to use in the danger room and the field that was more reliable that a lighter.

A week before school started Inferno and Beast made a new pair for her that would fit her hands since they knew that she was being considered for the team.

Rogue looked over at her and smirked before removing a glove and touching Firefly's skin long enough to gain access to her mutation. Firefly generated four softball sized orbs of fire passing two at Rogue, Rogue mimicked her as she grew them in size, to almost seven foot tall columns and casting them at the one Giant. Rogue did the same, both giants were knocked back. They had spot that were melting but both girls moved on quickly know that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents would take care of them.

Meanwhile Diamonite and Forsight were blocks away from each other but doing the same thing. Using their telekinesis they were lifting debris so that other team members could check for civilians who may have been trapped under the rubble. Breeze and Shadow Cat were phasing through the crumbled pieces of destroyed buildings and bringing people through, passing them off to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents or Nightcrawler so they could be transported to the safety zone.

When Wolfpup managed to spot her brother she sighed in relief she had been pointing people to Personnel who could take them to safety. She ran up to Darius and Captain America to her surprise.

"Dar-Agent Creed, Captain…" She said giving them a nod, catching herself before she said her brother's name.

"If you've come for an update the Jotun's are being rounded up and sent back where they belong, Loki is in custody and being taken to holding at S.H.I.E.L.D. until we can decide whether it is safe to send him back to Asgard… Now we just need to get the citizen who are injured and/or lost their homes to the shelters that have been setup." Cap told her shaking her hand as it was the first time they had formally met.

"We have the situation all but under control so if your team could get from 5th to 9th clear then well get this over…" Death Cat told his sister, she nodded then hugged him before running in the direction of Cyclops and Rogues group.

The team spent the next three hours clearing debris, helping the wounded and displaced. Forsight had just finished lifting some wreckage when he saw Breeze knelt down on the ground, his arms wrapped around a small boy, around the age of six who was crying.

"It's alright… It's gonna be ok!" He heard his boyfriend tell the child softly. Forsight turned when he saw that Cyclops was standing behind him watching the younger man try and comfort the weeping child.

"His mother and father didn't make it…" the Psychic told his team leader who nodded before walking over to the new recruit.

"Breeze why don't you take this little man to Nightcrawler so he can get him to safety!" Cyclops suggested with a smile.

"Ok… my friend Nightcrawler is gonna take you to a place where the police will keep you safe from the monsters ok?" He asked the child who nodded. Breeze lifted him up and carried him over to Nightcrawler. The was apprehensive at first but when the elfen mutant ported a few feet away and back the boy smiled and reached out to be held by the fuzzy blue X-Man. The boy waved at Breeze before Kurt ported away. Several moments later he ported back and the group headed back to the jet exhausted but feeling accomplished.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So I hope you all sincerely enjoyed that! Announcement time!:

The second annual Xavier Institute Fall Formal will soon be upon us so get ready for the fun the planning and some…. Fiery drama… Till then

-Love LonelyB


	5. Hyperleap

Formal plan is upon us! Also is that Love possibly in the air?

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake was sitting on her bed doing homework when Layla walked in. She was wearing a blue sundress and no shoes. Blake smiled as she looked her up and down.

"I've never noticed how cute she looks like that…" She thought to herself, after a moments she looked down brows furrowing, "Why did I just think that?" Shaking her head she looked over again seeing Layla remove the cap from the bottle.

She sat the bottle on her night stand and slowly lifted her hand. The water in the bottle rose up through the opening and into the air flowing like a current. Layla moved her palms to lay flat open moving the aqua back and forth as if it were a slinky. She looked over at Blake and smiled softly before she sent the water flowing through the air in a loop around the dark hair girls head and back into the bottle.

Blake chuckled and smirked at her. The Blonde walked over and sat down on the others bed speaking softly for the first time since she had entered the room.

"So Trinity and Phoebe were telling Mari and Me that there's a dance coming up?" She asked getting a nodded from the other girl.

"Yeah… you think you'll ask Alex? Or maybe he'll ask you?" Blake responded, "I hope that isn't the case!" She thought again silently thanking herself for keeping that in her head.

"Nah Mari already said she wants to go with him and besides he isn't my type…" Layla told her lifting little bit of the water and pulling it over and slowly dropping it in her mouth swallowing and giggling when Blake gave her a look.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity and Max had just gotten the date that Professor Xavier had set for Formal this year and texted everyone who had volunteered for formal committee to come to the rose garden so that they could get started.

Blake was sitting next to Tabitha and Phoebe on a stone bench with Kitty and Ruby at their feet. Close to them on another bench was a rather elfen looking boy with two different colored eyes and raven black hair. He looked over at Max and waved before blushing and looking away.

"Ok so we're minus two people this year, well minus two plus one!" Max told them motion over to the other boy, "This is Nat, He was in my tour group and he's a freshmen this year!" Nat smiled shyly and waved at the older group.

"Hi Nat, I'm Trinity… I go by Pickpocket to though so which ever you would like to call me!" Trinity introduced herself.

"Moving on, we need to go over whose doing what this year, so I'm scribing and Trin will read the spots that need filled." Max told them all receiving nods.

"Ok so first we should pick a theme…" Trinity pointed out making max roll his eyes.

"Yeah I forgot sorry… Ideas for a theme?" Max asked the group, "I like the idea New York, NY… like the broadway scene!" Max told them adding it to the list.

"That's cool but I spent so much time reading this summer, I was thinking happily ever after!" Blake told Max seeing his eyes almost light up.

"I won't lie I like that one too…" Max told her righting it down, "So… anyone else?" He looked up seeing people shake their heads he looks at his best friend.

"Alright so all for New York?" Trinity asked to which Ruby, Max and Tabitha raised a hand, "Ok is anyone abstaining?" When nobody spoken Max nodded and circle Blake's idea.

"Alright so now who is doing what…" Max said scrawling down the word votes, "We only need two people to count ballots for king and queen so whose interested?" He asked receiving nods and raised hands from Phoebe and Ruby.

"Ok so posters… Max you like to draw so I know you wanted to do that, right?" Trinity questioned receiving a yes, "Who else wants to do posters, we need two more preferably." She finished. Tabitha and Kitty looked at each other, then raised a hand. Max nodded writing down the two girls' names in a new section with his own before looking from Blake to Nat. He added them to decoration.

"So Nat you want to do décor with us right?" Trinity asked the boy receiving a sheepish nod, "Awse… So we'll meet back here in a week in the meantime posters need to be done ready to show the group by then so get so work on that, Small posterettes about king and queen will go up by Friday, they will be taken care of and the danger room needs to be done by next Friday with the exception of last minute details!" She announced before everyone but Blake, Nat and herself disbursed.

"What day does Beast want to meet with us to start creating the program for the danger room?" Blake asked Trinity before noticing Nat's obvious confusion, "In order to decorate the danger to fit our theme, Beast creates a hologram that makes it seem like we're in our location of choice" She finished receiving a nod.

"He said Wednesday so we could maybe meet tomorrow at lunch to brain storm?" The Blonde girl asked them to which they agreed.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake said goodbye to them and decided to go visit Darius and ask him for some advice about her feelings towards Layla. She had just arrived at his apartment after signing out with Wolverine. She opened the door without even bothering to knock on the door.

"Dari I'm in your living room so don't walk out here naked!" She yelled before adding water to his electric kettle and finding a mug and tea bag. Her older brother walked out looking a little confused but and the same time not at all.

"How's it hangin sis?" He asked getting a mug and bag of his own pouring water for both of them before walking over to his couch and sitting down kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

"I'm a little lost right now…" She told him sitting in his recliner and leaning the chair back, She took a couple of drinks then sat her cup down and laid both hands folded on her stomach.

"Lost over what… School… the Team… god forbid your love life?" He asked looking sympathetic but shuddering at the last part.

"Hate to break it to you…" She started making him groan, "Relax it isn't about a boy…" she added softly looking confused when he looked slightly relieved before he look over at her.

"What's her name?" He asked making his younger sibling look at him like he had no head.

"Layla..." Blake told him slowly before he chuckled, "What?" She asked turning red and lowering her brow in irritation.

"Are you surprised I don't care or something?" He asked getting a slow nod, "Sis I've been shot in the brain several times all times living to tell the tail cause the bullet just fell out and you have metal claws under your skin that heals instantly when you put them away… what should I not accept?" He added get a small smile.

"So Gay and Bi people don't bother you… have you ever been with a guy?" She asked eyes going wide for a moment when he nodded.

"Actually sis I've never actually done more than kiss a girl… I've done a bit with boys!" He explained.

"You're gay then?" She questioned receiving a shaken head in response.

"No I prefer to think of myself as just attracted to good, smart and attractive people… Human and Mutant alike!" He told her, "If this Layla girl shows interest go for it! Who gives a shit whether she's a girl or boy!" He added making her smile before she leaned forward embracing him. Not long after they finished visiting taking comfort in the fact the he had known what to say to her.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Hope you all liked that it was a lot of hard work to write! Enjoy and there will be a new chapter soon!

-Lonelybelovid


	6. Tidal Wake

Just a reminder to everybody I have a deviantArt account with illustrations that go along with the entire "Monster Series". My username is sxXlonelybelovid!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

The décor group decided to meet up and get started on their danger room program design. They were sitting in a circle on the grass on the front lawn. Nat was hold a notebook full of ideas. He thought that it would be cool to have it look like a ballroom with a fountain and possibly magical elements around like fairies and singing birds. Blake and Trinity didn't have any specific objections to his ideas so they kind of let him run with it. Trinity was too busy talking about dress shopping and how she was supposed to have a study date with Jamie later that day.

"I know that shouldn't get my hopes up but… what if this is it?" Trinity asked her former roommate, "What if Jamie wants to get back together?" She added.

"I think you should just play it cool and if he says he wants that then go from there… pushing for it probably won't work out in your favor!" The other girl told her scanning the lawn to find Layla, Mari and Alex all standing in the rose garden. Mari and Layla were doing one of those clapping rhythm games, this one was apparently called concentration. They had been going for about eight minutes now.

"I've never seen someone last that long at that!" Nat announced receiving a nod of agreement from the blonde girl.

"You probably don't even get that game do you B?" Trinity asked the other girl looking over and quirking up on eyebrow when she didn't respond, "Blake… BLAKE!" She spoke loudly snapping at the other.

"What!" She jumped before she noticed the look on the other girls face, "It's nothing!" She told her before stretching her arms above her head.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

All of the girls were now lounging around the sitting room on the first floor talking about when they all planned to go shopping for formal dresses. They all heard someone stepping into the room. Chastity Sekler, along with Clara, Meradith, Raeleah and Janie walked in and looked rather snidely at Blake and her group of friends before the turned in the most stereotypically bitchy girl way possible and walked out.

"When did your sister become the queen bee?" Phoebe asked Trinity as several of them made sarcastic comments and rolled their eyes.

"I've got no idea… isn't the one with the wings Meradith's little sister?" Trinity responded looking at some of the girls she was talking to.

"Yeah her and the Raeleah girl, made fun of one of my girls in my field leadership team for not having a mutant name… they're like a whole new breed of bitch!" Blake told them all making Phoebe, Tabitha and Ruby's eyes go wide and Mari scowl. Layla sighed and shook her head.

"It's just not even right the way some people are!" Blake's current roommate said getting several nods of agreement.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

While the girls were all hanging out, Max and Shylow were out walking through the streets of Westchester just laughing and smiling. Shylow thought that maybe a walk was what Max needed since he had witnessed the death of two innocent civilians while he was on his first probationary mission with the X-Men. The Blonde Boy hadn't been himself since then and Shylow didn't quite feel comfortable asking him why.

They had bought a loaf of bread and were now entering the park, with the intent of feeding the ducks in the pond. Max sighed with a small smile on his face when they approached the pond.

"I love birds… is that weird?" Max asked his boyfriend before turning to look at him.

"Actually yeah… it is…" The other told him before they both laughed. Their laughing was halted abruptly by the sound of a familiar sounding youthful voice.

"That's him Uncle Ben! That's the man who saved me from those monsters!" They turned to see the little boy from before pointing at them smiling and tugging on the hand of an older gentleman that they assumed was his uncle.

"Peter… Please don't point!" The man told the child before he looked up at Max.

"Thank you…" He told him as he lifted his nephew who waved at Max and Shylow. They didn't speak, Max just nodded and waved back before turning and throwing a piece of white bread into the water.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake and the decoration committee had just finished meeting with Beast and were now headed off to do their own thing. Trinity was going on her date with Jamie, Nat was going to go hang out with some of his middle school friends and Blake was just going to go to her room and think about everything that was going on with the tension between her and Layla.

She had just arrived back at her room when she saw Layla brushing her hair, sitting on her bed.

"Hey so you're going to formal right?" Layla asked smiling at the darker haired girl.

"Mhmm… so… who do you plan on going with?" Blake replied, "Nobody's asked you right?" She added the blonde shook her head in response.

"Oh good!" The feral girl thought out loud then paled when she realized that she had actually spoken. The blonde looked at her with her brows lowered and arms crossed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Layla asked her roommate before blinking, her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Layla would you maybe wanna go with me?" Blake asked her already preparing herself for the inevitable no.

"You mean like as a date date?" She questioned back receiving a nod from the ebony haired mutant, "yeah… I'd like that!" She said softly blushing harder. Both girls smiled before the blonde clasped her hands together and said she had to go tell Mari. Blake sighed in relief and flopped down on her bed, she decided to take a little power nap to celebrate getting a date.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

And there we have it… next time we're going dress shopping and we discover whose going with who. Also Illyana learns a valuable lesson from Wolverine about confedince! Till them!

-Lonelybelovid


	7. Ant Man

Be sure to check out the illustrations of the characters and the girls formal dresses on my deviantart account sxXlonelybelovid!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

It was Saturday afternoon and sophomore girls plus their boyfriends and dates were going dress/tie shopping at the Westchester Mall. They were all standing at the directory board at the entrance when Max clapped a couple times and everyone looked at him.

"Ok Folks so were gonna draw numbers from a hat…" Max started receiving nods, "We're going in groups of four!" He added holding a beanie up. He started by holding the hat up to Shylow who took out a small folded paper, then unfolded it and held up three fingers. Next was Kitty and she was a two. Then Mari who was also a two. Then Alex who was a one and Phoebe who was a three.

Trinity took the hat next and got a two. She passed it off to Layla who got a three. Blake and Piotr both got ones. Tabi was a three, Ruby got a one, and Bryce got a two. Max was a four with Evan, Jamie and Bobby. They was agreed to meet up in the food court by the T-Shirt printing window for lunch.

Alex, Blake, Piotr and Ruby all head off in one direction while the other groups got together. When they arrived at the store they were trying first. Alex and Piotr went off to wait for text's from their girlfriends about the color that they would be wearing since most of the girls wanted to match their boyfriends and/or dates. Ruby and Blake started scanning the racks of long almost princess like dresses.

Ruby found one almost instantly that she just fell in love with. It was yellow with sleeves that were a little bit puffy and the skirt was wide and ruffled. Blake told her that she looked like a princess when she came out of the dressing room.

"Would you take a few pics and send them to Bryce for me?" Ruby asked her friend who nodded and pulled out her phone snapping a few photos and sending them to the other girls' boyfriend. Several seconds later they both got a picture from Trinity of Bryce giving them a goofy smile and two thumbs up! Both of them laughed before the other girl stepped into a dressing room next to her friends.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Group three which consisted of Shylow, Phoebe, Tabitha and Layla were about mid-way through the mall on the first floor. Shylow offered to help the girls look at dresses since Max was going to pick up a tie for him. All three girls found dresses within about twenty minutes and decided to take turns trying them on.

First Phoebe came out of the dressing room wearing a purple floor length dress with a short lose sleeves. The skirt had several layers including the top which spilt down the front to form an upside down V shape. When she stepped out, received several thumbs up, pictures were taken and sent to Bobby she stepped back into the dressing room and Tabitha traded places with her.

She came out wearing a floor length dress that was not all that princess like. It was magenta with one poofy sleeve and a long white sash around the belt. Despite how it didn't fit the theme of the dance she definitely looked great. The girls all told her how pretty she looked and sent a few pictures to Evan who decided to go as friends with her. He texted back a simple "Boom Boom" which made them laugh.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity was up next and of course it took a million tries for her to find the right dress. Her final choice had silk looped sleeves in black. The boddess was red with glitter and the skirt had many layers that looked like flower petals. They sent pictures to Jamie and Max, Max called her squealing then laughing and Jamie texted her that she looked beautiful.

Then Mari came out wearing a gown that had black strapped sleeves that layed in the middle of her upper arms with a green glittered boddess and a black skirt with ruffles at the bottom. When she got a response from Alex she laughed announcing that he said it was righteous.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Kitty walked out with a dark Peach floor length dress that had a ribbon criss-crossing on the boddess and a white strip of silk for a belt. She had sent her boyfriend a few pictures and he called giving her several compliments in English and in Russian that made her blush.

Layla found a Blue silk gown with bows holding the layered skirt into ruffles. It matched the blue in her eyes perfectly and everyone who was with her went speechless when she came out wearing it. She took it as a good sign and decided that it was the perfect choice.

Lastly was Blake who bought the first dress she found. It was sleeves with a white glittered Boddess and the skirt had two layers colored in a light peach. The top layer was ruffled like Layla's but held up with roses instead of bows. Everyone in her group said she looked great and she had them snap a picture which she sent to Layla, as well as her dad and brother. A moment later she got a call from Darius.

"Hey Sis how's it hangin'?" He asked her as she changed back into her clothes and went to ring up her dress.

"It's alright… what do you think of the dress?" She responded getting a chuckle.

"Well you looked great but I don't know what it's for…" He told her making her roll her eyes.

"We have a fall formal dance every year!" She informed him as she paid and made her way over to her friends. As she finished her conversation with her older brother, the group met back up together in the food court all of them getting food and discussing what not with each other.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

After the group started to head back to school Blake and Layla decided to take a detour to the park where they went to the pond and sat down on the grass. Layla lifted some of the water slightly and splashed it in front of a few children across the pond who started laughing. Blake smiled and cautiously wrapped an arm around the blonde girl. Layla turned to look over at her before she softly placed a kiss on the dark haired girls cheek and rested her head on the others shoulder.

"I knew you were some kind of a dyke!" Blake heard a voice call out behind her, "I just knew it!" Blake recognized the voice to be that of former institute student Ana Earnhart. Blake and Layla stood up, Turning to see Ana standing there with Wanda, Fred, Todd, Lance and a slightly broken looking Pietro.

"Who are you and who gives you the right to talk about either of us like that?" Layla questioned getting a laugh from the shape shifter.

"You have no right to give me OR my girlfriend shit Ana!" Blake added wrapping her arm back tighter around Layla's waist, "Let's just get out of here Layla…" Blake suggested getting a nod from the Blonde girl. Pietro looked at her with sad eyes as they turned and walked away before his people head off in the opposite direction.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Janie Mae and Raeleah were sitting in the sitting room on the first floor looking over at Illyana and her three roommates.

"I can't believe I had to spend a whole week after school in detention because of her!" Raeleah told the winged girl who gritted her teeth and nodded.

"We need to get pay back!" Janie responded before smirking over at her friend and winking.

"What are you thinking?" Raeleah asked getting a chuckle in response.

"The night of the highschool dance most of the teachers will be in the danger room chaperoning so then would be the perfect time to teach her a little lesson… maybe say we take a tip from my good old friend 'Carrie'!" Janie exclaimed getting a wicked and wide eyed nod from the green hair girl.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So hope you all enjoyed that! Chapter 9 is going to be the dance itself so buckle up and get ready for some… Fiery Drama of sorts…


	8. X-23

So things are gonna get a little violent as well as a little sentimental in this long overdue chapter but regardless you should enjoy. If you would rather not read the violent section, it happens to be in italics so that is your hint for which part to skip! Otherwise onward and upward we go!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Several members of the brotherhood had been in New York City early on Friday afternoon and the minute the X-Men heard about it they were on their way. Mystique and Sabertooth were attempting to break into a pharmaceutical lab for reasons that the X-Men were unaware of but if the others were only being used as a distraction it couldn't be good.

By the time that the team managed to send them running it was well into the evening Blake decided to go visit her brother not remembering that she had made plans to hang out with Kurt that afternoon.

She had recently noticed a change in her German friend that worried her. He had become quiet and distant, he didn't spend as much time with the group as usual. Blake decided that maybe this had something to do with his orientation and that maybe if he met Darius and heard his two cents on sexuality then maybe he would go back to his old self a little bit at least.

"Hey so since we're in the neighborhood I thought maybe you might want to meet my brother!" Blake announced as she and her blue friend ported a few feet away from the jet.

"Um… sure…" He told her with a half-hearted smile. She turned to look at Betsy Braddock who was standing about a foot away.

"Hey Psyloche, can Nightcrawler and I meet you guys back at the mansion in a little bit?" She started seeing the teacher turn to look at her, "My brother lives a few blocks away and I thought maybe we could go hang at his place for a bit?" She finished and received a nod in response before she grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him in the opposite direction of the jet.

They walked a block down the street and turned before Blake pointed.

"See the building three signs down with the mailbox in front of it?" She asked receiving a nod in reply. Then Kurt grabbed her hand looked around and ported them from where they stood to the steps of the building his friend had pointed out.

They enter the building and went up a few flights of stairs before Blake pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked a door, looking over into the kitchen to see a surprised Darius standing by the electric kettle wearing nothing but a towel.

"Hey, this is Kurt by the way!" She told the semi-nude mutant before she went and flopped down on the couch. The blue boy raised a hand and waved awkwardly before joining her. It was barely visible but Blake could see a light pink tint on the skin below Kurt's furry cheek.

"Tea?" Darius called to Blake from his bedroom as he slipped into a pair of jeans and a black sleeveless undershirt.

"Yeah sure!" She yelled back before unsheathing one claw and stabbing the tissue box on the coffee table lifting it over and blowing for nose.

"What did I say about doing that to my Kleenex!" He sighed before turning to the teleporter, "Kurt would you like some tea?" He asked making Kurt blush again as they made I contact.

"I-I… Um…" Kurt sputtered before trailing off and nodding quickly. Darius gave him a soft smile in return before walking over to the kitchen and pouring three mugs of hot water and place a tea bag in each.

He carried them all back handing his sister and her friend each a cup before sitting down cross legged in the arm chair. He was about to speak when they all heard his cell phone start ringing in his bedroom. Blake stood up and walked around the couch.

"I'll go get it!" She said before she exited room and left both boys alone in the living room.

"So sis told me you've not really been yourself lately… that she thinks you might need to talk to someone?" Darius asked the younger who sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders, looking at the floor.

"Wait are you the friend that has a thing for Wolverine?" Darius continued seeing Kurt's eyes go wide.

"Had… I've gotten over it…" Kurt told him looking out the window with an unreadable expression.

"Why haven't you been acting like yourself then lately?" Darius questioned him again, "You know my sister has been really worried about you!" He finished, Kurt's gaze fell to the floor momentarily then rose to meet the other boys.

"I'll have to apologize then…" He told the other boy seeing him look as if he was expecting him to say more.

"I was raised in German Catholic home… Having a child like me was already very difficult for my family and I suspect that having a homosexual mutant for a son might just be the last straw for them…" Kurt added receiving an acknowledging nod from the older boy.

"Well I wasn't raised religious but my family knew I liked boy's and girl's both and it was never an issue… but the minute my step-mother knew I was a mutant she didn't want to have anything to do with me… so I kind of understand where you're coming from." Darius told him.

Kurt smiled at the other softly, at first he had thought that he was getting empty advice from the other but now he suspect that Darius was right when he said that he understood his fears.

"I think you should live your life the way you want to live it… and someday when you're ready to tell your folks about who you are then it will be the right time to do so…" Darius suggested making the other agree.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

While the boys where sitting out in the living room talking, Blake had answered Darius' phone to find Laura Kinney on the other line.

"Darius I have knew information about Deathstrike that I think you'll want to hear!" the older stated before Blake could even say hello.

"Laura its Blake, What's going on?" She responded eyes narrowing at the mention of her mother's name.

"Well we know that she is involved with the new Weapon X, but we also found out that she leaked some information about the Morlock's to a man named Bolivar Trask… I don't know who he is aside from he has spoken out against Mutant's and about a mutant uprising for years… he has all kinds of 'solutions' for us, from exterminating us like bugs or essentially putting us in something a like a zoo, even extreme idea's like setting mutants on each other as entertainment." Laura told her practically hearing the younger girl grit her teeth, "Blake we think that he might be exchanging information on mutation with the new Weapon X Project and if that's the case then I think we all really might have something to worry about." She added doing her best to keep her emotions to a level that the teenager couldn't detect on the phone.

"What do you think he would do with that information if he had it though?" Blake questioned hearing the other sigh.

"Well he has a background in science and he claims that in the next three or four years he will have a solution to the 'mutant problem' the likes of which mankind has never imagined…" Laura replied before telling the other that she had to go and asked that Blake pass on the information to her brother. Blake told her that she would and to stay safe but learn as much as she could.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

_Blake blinked several times before she opened her eyes shocked to see the lab equipment that surrounded her. She felt wet realizing after several moments that she was floating in some kind of liquid. She calmly placed a hand out in front of her noticing it almost immediately collide with a thick piece of glass. It was in that instant that she realized where she was and what was going on._

_She tried to scream but suddenly she could feel her mouth and lungs start to fill with fluid. She pounded on the glass panic only growing in her mind as she could feel herself suffocating then being abruptly revived by her mutation only to start drowning all over again. After one particularly hard slam into the glass, Blake could feel it shatter and she jump, landing in a kneeling position with both hands close to the floor. The only thing keeping them off the ground were her claws. She saw men in GRSO uniforms and Lab coats all rush in, some with looks of panic. The others however looked thoroughly impressed by what she had managed to do to the vat that had been her prison. She rose up to her full height and gritted her teeth before charging at the closest of the GRSO soldiers that surrounded her. _

_She cried out roughly as she slashed, sending him to the ground with a cut to the throat. Several more Men were sent sprawling to the ground before the rested turned tail and ran as fast as they could away from her. As she ran out of the room and spotted an exit she also noticed a dark hair woman of Asian descent looking at her as she ran down past a hallway and out a door. She started to scream violently as the cold air hit her and she dropped down into the snow at her feet. Suddenly She heard a voice calling her name and a bright light nearly blinding her as she looked toward the voice._

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Layla was awoken suddenly by the sound of her roommate and girlfriend screaming and thrashing, kicking at the air as if she was on fire and fighting with her life to put out the non-existent flames. Layla jumped up and ran to shake the girl awake only to have a clawed hand fly up and scratch her on the face. Her eyes went wide as she felt a sharp scratch but shook her head to brush off the incident and jumped over to her desk.

She grabbed the glass she had sitting there and went running for the bathroom, filling water from the sink into the glass she quickly pulled it into her hands and manipulated it to be twice the size in a ball floating above her hand. She ran back to their shared room flung the door open and sent the ball of water flying onto the darker girl. Hearing her gasp made Layla sigh in relief seeing the other girl bolt up shaking and looking as if she was about to cry. She looked up at Layla and went wide eyed when she saw the few drops of blood that had gathered just under the cut. Her eyes stared to water before Layla shook her head and walked over to her.

"It's ok… it's gonna be alright!" She whispered to her as the other closed her eyes and clung to the blonde as if her life depended on it.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that took long enough to update! Lol sorry it took so long, I literally had no glasses for a month and a half and it was making it difficult for me to focus and get anything done. I hope you enjoyed and if I can get chapter 9 up today I may be able to get us back on schedule. Also we have another contest coming up that is going to be somewhat of a scavenger hunt and the first five to answer all three questions right will be receiving a decorative hair comb like the one that Lady Deathstrike sent to Wolf Pup on her birthday. Till then my lovelies,

LB


	9. Groot

Here we go folks! Hold on to yer tits!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

The Dance was going to start in about two hours and Layla was helping Blake with her make-up while Mari was straightening the Blonde girl's hair. They were all meeting down by the fountain to take pictures with their dates. Blake was doing her best to keep her mouth shut as she saw the other girl go rifling through the various cosmetics on her bed. The blonde picked up a black eyeliner pencil and very carefully started to trace her girlfriend's upper left eyelid. After making the other open her eyes she quickly traced the inner part of the lower lid. She quickly took care of the other eye and then applied a small amount of pink shadow before adding clear lip gloss to her lips. She handed the dark haired girl a small mirror and smiled at the pleased look on her face.

They spent the next twenty minutes on relative silence. Then Blake told the other two girls that she would take care of her own hair. She walked off into the bathroom and stood in front of one of the mirrors. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck before unsheathing one claw from each hand and turning backwards. After some careful movements of her hands a solid foot of hair fell from her head and into the bowl of the sink. She walked back to her room after disposing of the hair and pulled what was left on her head into a bun. A small section of her bangs fell from the bun and hung just of her face near her ear. Then she walked over to her desk and pulled open one of the drawers.

She had been to visit Darius a few days before and he had given her a set of decorative chopsticks, like the ones that Japanese girls wear in their hair. Each had a pink crystal like marble near the top and one also had a strip of white crystal beads hanging from it. She placed them in her hair at the bun before she stripped off her tank top and slipped her dress on. At that moment she turned to see that Layla had just finished getting dressed.

The day before the blonde had added two blue streaks to her hair and trimmed it slightly so that it hung just above her chin. The back was straightened and flared at the end. She had lined her eyes with shimmering blue liner and had put in a pair of contacts that made her blue eyes shine. The darker haired girl smiled and blushed when she saw how beautiful she looked. Mari told them that she was going to go find Alex and that she would meet them by that fountain giving them a moment to complement one another before stepping out of their room and meeting Jamie and Trinity in the hallway.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

When the four arrived out at the fountain they were surprised to see not just Kurt but a face that they weren't expecting.

"Hey Sis… you look great!" Darius told his younger sister as she looked him over. He was wearing black dress pants and a red button up shirt with a white bowtie. Kurt was standing beside him wearing a red shirt with a white neck tie and blushing hard.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself… this is Layla by the way!" she said gesturing to her girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you Darius!" She told him in shaking his hand. As they sat and made casual conversation, the rest of the group slowly joined them. Each couple took pictures together as well as a couple of group shots. Shylow, Max, Jamie and Trinity. Then Jamie, Trinity, Phoebe and Bobby. Kitty and Piotr took one with Evan and Tabi. Layla, Blake, Kurt and Darius did one before Trinity happened to spot Logan standing on the steps watching them. She beckoned him over and laughed when he arrived rolling his eyes.

"We need a picture of you and your daughter!" Ruby told him laughing. He glared at them before going to stand with his daughter as Ruby snapped a picture.

"Wait I want to do another!" Blake told her motioning for Darius to come stand at her other side. They got one of the three of them. Then Blake took the camera from Ruby.

"I want one of you two ok?" She asked them to which Darius sighed audibly and moved closer to Logan. Logan laid his hand on the boys shoulder and they both smiled. That was the final picture snapped before the group all headed into the school and down to the danger room.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

While the dance had just kicked of downstairs and all the High school students were having a blast several of the middle school girls had gathered in the west wing girls sitting room laughing and discussing what their first formal was going to be like. Dani, Xi'an, Illyana and Allison were laughing and looking at formal dress on Xi'an's laptop. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Hovering above them was Janie Mae who had a bucket of green goop. Sarah and Raeleah where on the lookout for teachers. When the two girls decided that the coast was clear they stepped out from behind the corner.

"Well hey there!" Raeleah said smirking as the smiles on all four girls faces drooped.

"What do you two bitches want?" Allison asked them looking confused but sensing something wasn't right.

"Just to let you guys know how good green looks on you!" Sarah said purring softly into a giggle.

"What are you-" Dani started before she and her roommates were splattered in sticky green gunk. All four of them cried out wiping at their faces. As they were trying to clean themselves of the mess Janie dropped down between her two friends high fiving them both.

"That's what you get for getting us detention with Logan!" Raeleah told them as her friends laughed.

Allison and Xi'an both looked up at them with extreme anger in their eyes. Both girls shaking and clenching their fists. Suddenly Allison's whole body changed form and she was covered in a molten looking substance throwing balls of Lava at the three girls in front of her. Janie batted them away with her wings unknowingly sending one flying and landing on the long curtains located behind the couch.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Max and Tabi were standing on the stage with the girls who had run for queen this year. All three had been single and came with friends so there was technically nobody in the running for king.

"Since we don't have anyone running for king this year we have decided to give the kings crown to the runner up… or princess!" Max told them all receiving applause from the audience.

"And the twenty-ten fall formal Princess is…" Tabi started opening the envelope, "Chelsea Holden!" She announced placing a crown the short Ivory haired behind her.

"And this year's fall formal queen is… Raina Martin… who is absolutely wonderful but not related to me so please stop asking!" Max announced as he placed the crown on the head of a tall teleporter who had lilac skin and slightly darker violet hair. She was laughing at his joke as she and the runner up took to the dance floor and did a princess and queen dance.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

After several moments of fighting between Janie, Raeleah and Sarah with Xi'an, Dani and Allison; Illyana noticed the smell of smoke and turned to see the couch, both sets of curtains, and the carpet had all caught fire. The fire was quickly spreading and Illyana knew that none of them could put it out.

"Dani… Xi'an…" She called in her soft spoken voice, when they didn't answer she raised her voice slightly, "Alli… GUYS!" She shouted making all six of them turn and look at what she had seen. Six sets of eyes went wide and the three trouble making girls had ran before the others could react. As the room started to be over taken by flames Daniele grabbed Illyana by her arm and drug her back.

"We have to go find a teacher!" Allison called before she turned and looked at Dani and Xi'an, "You two bang on doors and get everyone to safety.

As Allison and Illyana made their way toward the professor's office they heard screams of "Fire! Get to the stairs!" and "Everybody get out, there is a fire!"

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Holy crap folks! Hate to end it on a cliffhanger but I love putting ya'll in suspense! Ok folks go to my profile and be sure to check out the first question in the scavenger hunt! Till then!

-LB


	10. Ronan

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

}|{ Blake's POV }|{

The dance was Saturday night, it is now Tuesday afternoon. Following the events of Saturday night the Prof has placed the school on lockdown, a staff member has been stationed at each end of the hallway in every wing to assure that students are only leaving their rooms to use the bathroom or bathe. All meals are monitored and they are separated by grade and gender, also being confined to the dining room and or library depending entire if you are male or female. Cell phones have not been confiscated but a scrambler has been set up during all hours of the day except from 4-6 so that people can still someone communicate.

None of the highschool students who were at Formal know what happened that has resulted in the lockdown. All we know is that the dance went on for an extra hour because Inferno, Glaciem and Rogue weren't allowing anyone to leave except to use the bathroom that is in the hospital.

"B… what do you think is going on?" Layla asks me softly tightening the arm she has wrapped around my waist. She's cuddling against my side with her head resting on my shoulder.

"I have no clue babe, the only time anything like this has ever happened before was when a bunch of students were abducted by the GRSO last year and I got to leave my room for that one because I'm a member of the X-Men!" I reply leaning down and pecking the top of her head.

"I hate to make you move Hunny but I need to take a leak!" I tell her getting a laugh in response. She stands and lets me move off the bed before laying back down and giving me a casual wave. I step out of my room and walk to the corner where I clear my throat and mouth the word bathroom at my dad. He nods gruffly and scurry into the restroom. I take care of my business and as I move to open the door I hear him talking to Storm.

The need to know what was happening is beating my good judgement so I'll listen to them talk and if I can get enough info to understand what's happening I'll be able to settle Layla's nerves. I take a glass out of the cabinet where extra towels and what-not, holding it to the door I hear their voices crystal clear.

"_So has Chuck decided what he's gonna do with the kids that started the fire?" Wolverine asked his friend getting a sigh in response._

"_Yes and I'm not entire sure that I agree with Charles' course of response to this… he has decided to punish the school as a unit due to the fire, the many things that have also been destroyed recently in ways that weren't just simple accidents, and of course because of all of the fighting that has accord over that past eighteen months or so…" She replied, "He has decided to do what many other school do when schools develop violence problems… everything that happens in class aside of course!" _

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. There had been a fire! I'm assuming that since the Junior High kids weren't allowed at Formal, some of them were responsible. I went to open the door but then I heard what us institute kids frequently refer to as the school 'PA'. In this case it was Professor Xavier telling all the sophomores to quickly and quietly make their way to the danger room for a 'Campus Wide Meeting' as he called it.

I stepped out and made my way over to Layla who was walking with some other girls in our grade over to the tube near our room. Once we were in the tube away from Wolverine and Storm I turned to her, Trinity and Clara and Meradith who happened to be standing near them.

"There was a fire on Saturday night!" I said several of the girls in the tube gasp.

"How do you know?" Meradith asked with a skepticism in her voice.

"Heard Storm and Wolverine talking about it!" I told her to which she nodded as the door opened and we piled out making our way to the Danger room Elevator and being taken ten at a time into the Danger room which was set to look like dining room only twice the size and there were no tables. Just rows and rows of chairs, enough to seat the whole school.

The seventh through ninth grade were already there and seated. After our class slowly filed in we were joined the Juniors and then the Seniors. We were all talking and whispering amongst ourselves about what was happening when we heard a loud roar. The whole room went silent immediately.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

The Professor entered the front of the room and rolled his chair on a platform at the front that was maybe a foot off the ground so that he was seen by the whole school. He had a stern yet sorrowful look on his face, the one a parent would give to their child if they were disappointed in them.

"I would first like to apologize to you all that our wonderful school has become like a police state over the last few days but something has happened that forced myself and your other teachers to take serious measures." He started, "I have several announcements for you all some good though the majority are sadly the opposite." He added, the prof's voice was always so calm even when you could tell he was very unhappy with something.

"First to inform the Freshmen through Senior class of what happened on Saturday night, I fight took place on the third floor which resulted in a fire breaking out. The sitting room and two thankfully emptied bedrooms were engulfed before we managed to subdue the blaze." He told his students many gasped and covered their mouths out of shock, "This will mark the fifty-third fight that has taken place on campus that resulted in suspension and/or expulsion from school since the being of the first term last year!" He noted making several people including Clara, Trinity and Tabitha look down or away in shame.

"That is a new record and unfortunately since those responsible span from Seventh to Twelfth grade we will be taken measure that will affect the school in its entirety." He continued looking over at Beast "Beast will explain the new rules that will be heavily enforced but first I would like to Congratulate Raina Martin on her crown at the Senior Fall Formal on Saturday, as well as thank you all in advance for the adjustments that are being made to life at the institute!"

Beast nodded and stepped up as the Professor left the platform and made his way back to his office.

"The new school policies being put into place immediately are as follows:

*The new Dress code will be enforced every week day from six forty-five in the morning until four forty-five in the evening, after these times and on the weekend's street clothes are welcome to be worn.

*All students are to an ID card on their person at all times while on campus, No Exceptions.

*Off Campus Excursions have now been limited to Friday after five pm, Saturday and Sunday.

*The Gate curfew is now eight pm and policy will now state no leaving Westchester City limits unless you have written permission from a Staff member.

*To sign out you will leave your ID with the Staff member who will be assigned to your grade from here on out and you must retrieve it immediately following return." He finished announcing all of the Rules and then asked for the grade twelve students to make their way to the dining room. About thirty minutes later the grade tens were told to head to the dining room.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Just before the crowd reached the door to the dining room Psyloche stopped them and spoke.

"You will go in four at a time, then leave through the kitchen and go immediately to your rooms, after wards you are welcome to wander campus as you choose but at 7pm the Sophomore class as a whole is to meet Glaciem in the second floor sitting room east wing, do not be tardy!" She told them before sending Bobby, Max and two random girls into the dining room about three minutes later they had all walked out and left with white boxes in their hands. This happened about four more times before Blake, Shylow, Meradith and another boy that she had never spoken to were sent in four of the tables were lined up and Glaciem, Inferno, Storm and the White Queen were each located behind one with hundreds of boxes all behind them. Emma waved Blake over with a small but friendly smile.

"Emma what is this?" She asked the teacher who sighed softly checking off a box that read _Misaki, Blake_.

"Well my dear I know you heard about the new dress code?" She asked in reply. Blake groaned in realization.

"I'm going to need a couple sizes from you Sweetie… Button down shirt?" She asked.

"Not sure… small in men's T-Shirts" She responded.

"Ok then probably a medium or large, take of your jacket and try this on!" Emma told her handing her a medium button down shirt. It was determined that it fit well and they figured out the sizes on a sweater vest and pants quickly. Blake told her a size for a jacket and then tried on a skirt and pair of pants behind a mahogany partition that was set up behind Emma's table. Once all of her sizes were in order she was give:

*five white button down dress shirts, three long sleeved, two elbow length

*three pairs of khaki pants and three khaki skirts

*five azure blue sweater vests

*three pairs of white knee socks

*two black blazers with the school crest on the breast located at the heart

*Lastly an azure bow tie and neck tie

"The blazers only have to be worn on Monday-Thursday as well is the vests, on Friday it's alright to go with the shirts and an under shirt or a blue T-shirt that matches that those ties in color is fine as well!" She explained to Blake helping her pack her uniforms into a white box, "Anything goes for shoes as long as they are some form of black dress shoe with a flat heel."

"This means no Tennis shoes, flip-flops, boots, heels, or sandals allowed… also the ties are just for a couple of specific occasions so they're not mandatory" She finished sending Blake off to go deposit her things.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

When Seven rolled around she and Layla made their way to the room where their class was told to go and waited for Glaciem to speak. He did a quick roll call, giving each student an ID card before speaking.

"Ok people listen up! For the rest of the school year I'm going to be the Sophomore advisor, to prevent more fights and property damage we'll be having a meeting in this room once a week at seven o'clock, save for if I would like to meet outside then you will all be notified in advance." He told them, "Every Wednesday at Seven pm sharp… Questions so far?" He asked the room seeing a few hands go up. He pointed to Alex Summers.

"You Summers kid!" He added.

"So what are these meetings for exactly…?" Alex asked and simultaneously all hands dropped.

"If you feel like you just wanna kick the shit out of somebody then instead of doing it you right to your name, their name and conflict on a piece of paper and we'll talk it out… say Trevor over there kissed Bobby's girlfriend, or maybe Mari cheated on a test by copying Blake's work and they both got burned for it and that makes Blake angry… or say I were to eat the last ice cream sandwich and Logan threatens to cut my heart out and eat it in front of me!" Judah explained receiving nods and laughs from the group.

"Something tells me that you're the reason Wolverine didn't get an ice cream sandwich last Thursday?" Trinity asked him.

"You know it girlfriend!" He responded snapping his finger, "But in all seriousness that's how we roll now… before we break for the night if anyone has questions or mistakes to their ID's that they need to report come to me now and I'll do my best to get everyone taken care of m'kay?" Everyone nodded and responded with yes'.

"Alright so not tomorrow but next Wednesday at Seven we'll be meeting in here… you are free to get out of my line of sight now!" He told them with a laugh.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Uniforms… Uniforms…


	11. Sun Spot

So there is a lot of Focus on the Junior kids in this chapter with Blake, Layla, Piotr and Meradith really Being the only Senior people mention.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake was sizing herself up in her girlfriend's full length mirror. She was wearing her uniform and scowling at herself. She growled softly when she heard giggling off to her side.

"What?" She asked Layla as the other girl fought to contain herself.

"You look adorable!" Layla told her making her roll her eyes.

"I look like a circus monkey!" the dark hair girl responded making the other's composure just fall to pieces. Blake sighed audibly then grabbed her materials for her first class and her ID. Leaving the blonde girl a crumpled mess laughing into a fit on her girlfriend's bed.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Allison, Xi'an, Dani and Illyana were sitting in the Library waiting for their first class to start. They all had a month of detentions from the fighting and the property damage. Professor Xavier agreed to shorten their punishment if they could get the other party involved to admit their blame but they knew there was no way so they were stuck dealing with the worst punishment you could imagine.

Illyana sighed looking over and noticing Sarah and Raeleah walking in together and looking for someone.

"Guy's…" She spoke softly nudging Xi'an and pointing toward the other two girls.

"The clowns are probably just looking for their ring leader Yani, just forget about them!" Allison announced just loud enough for the other two girls to hear. They both frowned and walked over.

"It's good to see that none of you got hurt in the fire!" Raeleah told them before looking over at her cat eared friend.

"Yeah we got really worried after Janie told us to run but she said that if we had stayed we would've gotten in trouble!" Sarah told them slowly sitting down at the table with them.

"What's your 'Sentence' anyway?" Raeleah asked them looking over at Illyana sympathetically.

"One Month of Detentions unless you all come clean!" Dani told the other two girls, "Then It'll be just another week and a half." She added seeing both girls look at each other and sigh.

They slowly stood together and walked towards the Professor's office. Allison, Dani and Xi'an were shocked to see what was taking place but Illyana smiled knowing that the two girls were really good people despite the appearance they gave off at first.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake's day had been long and exhausting, she was glad it was her last class of the day. She walked over to Judah who was monitoring the Seventh grade study period in the dining room.

"So I got your message about Raeleah and Danielle's grade being high enough to not have a tutor anymore, does that many I'm working with someone else?" She asked receiving a nod in response. He pointed over at a table where a boy with dark hair and medium tan skin sat looking extremely preoccupied.

She smirked and walked over looking at his past couple test's seeing that he didn't even have one major issue to focus on and that he was having trouble across the board. She was about to ask him what was causing the all-around math problems when she looked up and saw him staring at two people in the backyard. It was Colossus and Illyana, started to wonder why a sophomore with a girlfriend was talking to a seventh grade girl when a realization dawned on her. They had very similar facial features and had the same milky-blue eyes, on top of that they had the same last name and happened to be very Russian.

"She must be his little sister!" She thought to herself before she decided to interrupt her new pupil, Roberto's gaze at the soft spoke Rasputin, "You like her don't you!" She asked him, making him jump and look over at her with wide eyes.

"Waaa- No!" He stumbled, "Who are you and why are you asking?" He added in a defensive tone.

"I'm Blake, Your tutor!" She told him with a chuckle.

"Oh…" Roberto replied slowly.

"Ok so I know the look on your face perfectly… my friend Jamie used to look at my roommate from last year, Trinity, like that every chance he got!" Blake told the Middle schooler, "Eventually he grew a pair and just told her how he felt, full balls to the wall and you know something…" She added making him roll his eyes.

"What?" He asked receiving a smirk from the older girl.

"She went for it right away!" Blake continued, "Most girls like guys who are honest… anyway is that why you have been having math troubles… is she in your class or something?" She finished receiving a sheepish nod.

They both turned to see Piotr and Illyana wrapping up their conversation. Roberto gulped and rushed over to Glaciem getting a restroom pass and rushing out the door just in Blake's view and outside of Judah's. Blake could see Illyana go walking into view and smiling shyly when Roberto waved at her and said hello. As he walked out view Blake waved the younger girl over smiling at the blush spread far across her cheeks.

"Hey kiddo! I think someone might like you!" Blake said chuckling when the others face lit up and she nodded unable to speak. She sputtered before holding up a Comp. book and walking over to Judah. Blake just shook her head before making a list of things to help Roberto with before class ended that day.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Allison and Xi'an scowled seeing Janie Mae go crying to her big sister about what the professor had given her as a punishment for her involvement in the fire. After Sarah and Raeleah had went and told their side of the story to the Professor he thanked them for their honesty and said that they would be joining Illyana, Allison, Xi'an and Danielle for twelve days worth of detentions including one half-day detention on Saturday. They gladly except their punishment, but when Janie was questioned and she denied all involvement despite six different testimonies linking her to the scene of the crime, two being from primary guilty people. When she refused to admit guilt she was given a three day suspension and had ten percent docked from all her grades for the semester.

They couldn't believe the sob story that Meradith and her friends were buying into right now. But regardless it wasn't their problem so they simply let it go. They started to walked back to their room when they happened to run into Blake and a Blonde haired girl whom they had seemed with the former before but never actually met.

"Hey Alli, Xi'an… how are you guys liking the uniforms… I think they suck!" She announced grunting softly when Layla nudged her in the ribs.

"Yeah they do… sorry bout that…" Allison said softly in response making Layla's eyes go wide and the older raven haired girl sigh.

"How did I know you guys were involved…" Blake groaned.

"Janie dumped a bucket of weird gooey shit on us then tried to start a fight she couldn't finish!" Xi'an said simply making Allison laugh. Blake rolled her eyes and pat them both on the back before walking away.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So there's Eleven which actually means that there is only four more chapters till the break. Then over winter break we're gonna have a whole new adventure featuring a few people we haven't seen in a while

PS Don't forget out the scavenger hunt which you can compete in by either answer the poll on my profile or Read the following question and send me the answer in a review on any of my X-Men stories/a Private message.

PPS Question #1: Where did Blake and Pietro first meet?

-Lonelybelovid


	12. Cypher

Busy chapter… very very very busy chapter….

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake could be seen drifting around the corner toward the tube where Phoebe and Kitty were waiting for her. She was running and tying up her hair at the same time. They had all just suited up into their field/Danger room Uniforms and were now running down to the Garage located just off the side of the Mansion where there were two jeep like vehicles waiting with several other X-Men waiting. They had no idea what was going on all they knew was that Marie was running collecting as many X-Men as possible for this one.

When they made it into the garage Wolverine waved for Wolfpup to hop on the back of his motorcycle and the other two girls ran over and climbed into one of the jeeps. They took off flying down the drive way and through the streets till they arrived at City Hall. There were Police outside and reporters all over the place.

"What are we doing here?" Blake whispered to her father as they climbed off the bike. She quickly placed the small mask she wore around her eyes on and looked over at Storm and Cyclops who were talking with the police.

"The Police made a public plea for the X-Men fifteen minutes ago… the Mayor has been taken hostage by the Brotherhood…" He told her looking up at the building with a scowl. Blake nodded then suddenly spotted a silhouette in a window that happened to look an awful lot like Sabertooth.

"Dad… Sabertooth is here!" She spoke softly pointing at the window. He nodded and they walked over near the police.

"Alright X-Men We are sending Breeze, Shadow Cat and Nightcrawler in to get all of the city hall employee's outside and to safety. Firefly and Rogue you go with Storm and Iceman to check the surrounding area for Brotherhood members" Scott started to spilt people into groups, "Wolverine, you and Wolfpup go with Diamonite and Foresight and see who we are dealing with in there… as soon as we are fully evacuated, then we take the Mayor's office!" He finished going to instruct the police in removing the reporters as best as possible and create a perimeter around the building.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Breeze had clear two of the offices on the first floor before he had any form of an encounter. He had just entered the third office when he heard a cackle coming from behind him. He turned around to see Anna Earnhart, his former classmate whom had left the institute and joined the brotherhood.

"Max… as an X-Man?" She spoke with another laugh, "I thought all you did was follow that bitch Trinity around like an obedient little puppy dog!" Max curled his hands into fists but he didn't turn to face her.

"What's the matter Max, are you not allowed to respond till Trinity tells you to… It must be real annoying when Master isn't here to tell you to speak!" She added laughing hard and smirking. Max felt his blood start to boil, he turned on his heels and pounced on the girl, knocking her out the door and onto the ground.

Wolverine and Foresight had just happened to come around the corner when the fists had started to fly. The Blonde continued to wail on the girl even after she had been knocked unconscious. When they noticed that he wasn't stopping Foresight ran over and yanked his boyfriend up off of the girl and a ways down the hall before letting go of him.

"Are you alright?" Shylow asked the other who just nodded and walked off to find the next office that still had people in it.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Wolverine and Wolfpup were looking for Sabertooth and Mystique off on one end of the building with Diamonite and Foresight while Shadow Cat and Breeze were helping Cyclops move City Hall employee's to safety. Nightcrawler was still looking for the Mayor when he felt a large body talk him to the ground. He struggle to push the older man off him when he realized that it was Sabertooth. Looking at Sabertooth, he was half shocked when he realized this was his boyfriends' father. He had encountered Sabertooth several times before meeting Darius and he could just tell that the two of them had little to nothing in common aside from a couple of facial features.

After a moment of struggling he heard another voice from behind the large man.

"I'll take care of him, you go find Wolverine!" The voice said before Sabertooth nodded and stood running out of the room and down the hallway. Kurt turned to see Mystique standing above him, a hand extended out to him.

"You get one free one… now go!" She told him as he stood, he smiled a sad smile at her before porting out of the room and into the Mayor's office.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Kurt was sitting outside in the backyard on the steps. He was still a little shocked about what had taken place the day before. He and Mystique had no relationship what-so-ever, yet every now and then she would offer him a helping hand and it would leave him feeling irked for several days.

While Kurt was lost in thought he was unaware of the two figures that had appeared beside him.

"Elf you've got a visitor!" Kurt heard Logan say, snapping him from his thoughts and bringing him back to his surroundings. He looked up to see not only Logan, but Darius also standing there. He smiled and stood.

"Thank you for showing him here…" Kurt told the elder mutant. Logan nodded and headed back to the house. Darius pulled Kurt into his arms snuggling his face down into his neck and breathing deep.

"God babe I hate that you can't come visit me at my place anymore… but on the plus side Blake sent me pics and you look mega fine in the uniform!" Darius told the teleporter making him blush and look away.

"So does this place have any nice spots we can go get cozy in?" he continued making Kurt chuckle softly. He silently took the older boys hand and they walked off to the edge of the back lawn and sat down under one of the trees, lounging on the ground in the shade. They were sitting beside one another with the tree trunk behind their backs when Kurt moved from his spot at the others side to one sitting between Darius's legs with his back resting against the others chest. Darius smiled in surprise.

Kurt was usually to shy and reserved to make a move like that so he was kind of shocked by that last motion. He wrapped his arms around the younger and squeezed him gently.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

All of the Sophomores were gathered in a circle outside, having there grade meeting. Judah had told them that if anyone had anything that they wanted to hash out with anybody then now was the time to do so. When nobody was talking for a long period of time he decided that he needed to be a bit my forceful.

"Look people we are staying here till somebody brings up something even if that means were here till lights out!" Judah told the group with an irritated tone of voice. Everyone groaned audibly before someone finally spoke up.

"Fine Glaciem, Meradith sits behind me in math class and she kicks the back of my chair, knowing in good conscious that it bothers me and I thought she should know that if she keeps doing it I might turn around and tomahawk her next time… that's all" Trinity told him with a slightly prissy tone. Judah groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This would be harder than originally planned.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake and Trinity were now sitting next to one another in the Professors office on the couch. Meradith, Clara and Janie were there as well as two boy's one named Douglas who was apparently friends with Sam from Blake's Leadership Group and in the same grade as Janie. The other was a boy with pale skin and two toned hair. The top was a bright ruby color and the bottom a soft shining white. His name was Luca, he was a freshmen and had to be related to Amellia.

There was also a platinum blonde who looked just like Nat Crestler, Max's younger friend. His name turned out to be Nicky, he was Nat's older paternal twin brother.

After a moment of awkward silence, Professor Xavier enter the room and smiled at the group of students.

"I'm glad you've all joined me today!" He told them greeting them all, "Why don't go around the room and make sure that we are all acquainted with one another. They each said their names and grade level before the Professor spoke again.

"I've gathered you all to discuss some of the problems that the institute has been experiencing lately and see what kind of solution you all can come up with!" He told them all.

"As the students who have gotten into more fights outside of the Danger Room on school property than anyone else you should be able to thrive at this assignment!" He told them Luca chuckle.

"Any kind of suggestions?" Trinity asked receiving a nod in response, "Well all of the Sapian schools I went to had more like extra-curricular events and what not so students were too busy to get in fights and destroy stuff… just after the 'Crack Down' my parents asked me why parents don't ever get invited to the school… like the ones who are involved anyway…" she added putting up air quotes when she spoke the words crack down.

"Yeah my parents ask about that kind of stuff too!" Clara told them nodding in response.

"We could invite family to come and see what the school has to offer… the day after mid-terms end would be an excellent day to have families come and join us here!" Professor Xavier told them giving a small smile and thanking Trinity and Clara through his telepathy for working together so calmly considering their history.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Max was in the Bridge with Storm and Cyclops as well as Wolverine and Beast. He hadn't been told what this meeting was about but he had a hunch that it had something to do with yesterday.

"Max… We know you understand the concept of disarming someone and the difference between Disarming and attempting to cause Harm, correct?" Beast asked the boy nodded silently in response.

"We know that something must have made your actions feel warranted but your actions could have had consequences affecting the innocent lives that we were trying to protect!" Storm added looking sympathetically but sternly at him, "Due to the way you carried yourself and this team in the field yesterday you are being placed on probation until further notice… once you can prove to Scott and myself that you have redeemed yourself you will be back in the field!" She finished looking over at Scott to see if he wanted to add anything before dismissing them all.

"We have a lot of faith in you Max… you're smart, strong, talented and so much more!" Scott told him, "Do what you can to make us proud!" He continued receiving a small smile and nod from Max before the group went their separate ways.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Three more chapters till the end. Then we'll have a special "Pre-winter break" surprise to look forward to! Remember the contest and to review, review, review!


	13. Cross Rift

So… this one is gonna end on a big scary cliffhanger that is definitely gonna leave many people mad at me but hey… that's just how the cookie crumbles!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Mid-Term exams were about two weeks away and things we're gradually gaining a hectic, end of term feel as per usual. Blake and Layla were sitting in their room working on homework when Layla looked up with a strange look on her face. Blake felt like something in the other was off.

"What's wrong…" The dark haired girl asked her, concern mildly evident in her voice. The Blonde was suddenly scrambling to find something in her ever growing pile of homework.

"Shit!" She cursed softly pulling a light blue notebook out of her stacks of books, "I thought I took this to Glaciem yesterday… It was due last night!" Layla looked like she was going to full on loose it.

"How much of your grade is it worth?" Blake asked her standing up and stretching her limbs.

"Fifteen percent!" Layla responded eyes wide and looking on the verge of tears.

"It's alright… it'll be fine!" Blake told the other walking over and carefully taking the notebook, "I'll take it up to Judah's room and ask if he would let it slide… you stay here and work on the rest of your stuff!" She added receiving a wide smile from her girlfriend.

"Thank you Thank you!" Layla responded hugging the other girl tightly then shooing her off toward the door.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Illyana was sitting outside with Allison, Daniele and Xi'an when she noticed a group of boys that were in her grade standing a few feet away. It was Douglas, Sam and Roberto, they were looking over at the girls and talking in hushed voices.

"Which one of us do you think they're talking about?" Allison asked the other girls looking over at Sam, the Darker of the two who had blonde hair and wore thick rimmed hipster glasses, and winking.

"I don't know but I've heard that Sam has a thing for you Ali!" Daniele told them looking over and waving at the boys. After a few more moments of murmuring Roberto and Sam walked over. The former looking bashful and the latter with a cocky look on his face.

"Hey Ali… Ladies!" Sam told them winking at the Blonde girl, "What are you all doing out here today?" He asked them eyes still trained on the yellow haired girl.

"Just looking at the nice… excellent view!" Xi'an told them looking from them to Douglas who had waited behind and cracked open a book.

"We were out here wondering if Magma and Illyana would want to go out after classes today and have some coffee since it's Friday and we can blow this joint for a bit!" Roberto told them smirking when Illyana's face went a shy shade of pink. She just nodded after a few moments.

"Absolutely! It's a date… We'll meet you at the front gate!" Allison told him before giggling when she caught the rhyme that she had made. The boys agreed and walked away leaving Allison, Daniele and Xi'an giggling. Illyana on the other hand was nervously thinking of everything that could potentially go wrong on the date that Allison had just said she would go on. She thought Roberto was really sweet and hoped that she wouldn't manage to mess things up.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake had learned from Scott where Judah's room was and rushed up to it in hopes of winning favor with Layla by getting the teacher to take her late work despite it being the day after it was due. She made it up to the door and seeing that it was halfway open she peaked her head in to see something that almost made her drop the notebook. Dante was on top of Judah who was lying horizontal on his bed which was Cattycorner and opposite the door. Dante was straddling the others hips wearing nothing but his underwear and glasses. Judah was dressed in similar likeness to the darker haired man and had on hand lying on his face. They were nuzzling noses and if it hadn't have been so incredibly awkward, Blake probably would have seen it as endearing. She pulled back quickly smacking her head on the door frame as she rushed into the hall.

"OW FUCK!" She cried just loud enough for the two elder X-Men to realize who had just been spying on them. Before Blake could manage to leave the scene of the crime Dante and Judah both stepped out into the hall, the former wearing a pair of loose PJ pants and the latter in his robe.

"You need something Blake?" Judah asked, blushing softly just below his eyes. Dante looked over at him and rolled his eyes before scooting an inch closer and taking the other man's hand in his.

"Oh um yeah… Layla forgot to turn in her Term Paper and wanted me to come up and beg for forgiveness… she's downstairs finishing the rest of her homework or else she would've came up here herself!" She told him holding up her girlfriend's notebook.

"I'll take it, I just won't apply the curve that I did to everyone else's, Kay?" Judah told her take the notebook from her hand, turning and tossing it onto his desk.

"I'm assuming this explains why Trin, Max, Bobby and Phoebe all call you two Mommy and Daddy?" She asked them receiving a heavy sigh from Dante and a few giggles from Judah.

"Yeah sort of…" Dante told her hoping she would leave them to finish what they had started. Blake nodded before looking down then turning and walking away. Judah laughed before pulling the other back into their room and looking the door tight.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Many students had decided to leave campus that day including Blake, Layla, Trinity and Jamie. They stopped at the Westchester Coffee House to get a drink when Blake heard a voice call her name. She turned to see Allison, Sam, Illyana and Roberto. She smiled realizing that the four must be on a double date like herself.

She sat down with her girlfriend and two friends at a table near the Junior students after saying hello and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So who all is excited for winter break this year!" Trinity asked enthusiastically. Layla chuckled and stated that she was glad she would be heading back home to visit her brother and enjoy the warmer weather that Hawaii had to offer in the winter.

"What about you Jay?" Blake asked the only male in the group, "I heard Bobby say that you weren't staying at the Institute this year, what are your plans?" She finished looking over at him with a curious look.

"I'm actually spending Christmas Break on Muir Island with , She believes that she might have some findings about mutations similar to my own that would help me with control…" He told her receiving a smile in response, "What about you?" he finished taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well my Aunt Laura's birthday is a week before Christmas so Me, Her, Dad, and Marrow are all meeting at Darius's to have dinner and then Me and Dad are having breakfast at Darius's place on Christmas." She told them remembering how her strange little family had developed a birthday tradition.

"Sounds like a good time!" Trinity told her before turning to Layla, "Are we still going shopping?" She asked gaining nods from both of the other girls.

"I'm gonna go ahead and head back to school… Bobby and I have a Danger Room session and I need to get ready…" Jamie told the girls standing and walking up to the counter paying for his and Trinity's drinks. His girlfriend slowly stood and walked over giving him a soft kiss while Blake paid the others bill then the three girls left walking off in the opposite direction of the institute.

Jamie smiled as he watched Trinity walk away with their friends before turning to heading back toward the school. He managed to make it about three blocks away when he heard a voice behind him speak.

"You know Mutie… You shouldn't be talking about your Fuckin' Freaky Ass Mutation in public… you might start some trouble!" The voice sneared making him stop and go rigid.

"He's right… someone might even get hurt!" He heard a second voice say before he was tackled to the ground. He felt several clones budding off but quickly pulled them back in knowing that it would drain his energy if he let himself lose control. The man who tackled him pulled his fist back and swung hard. He was wearing several rings one of which seemed to tear through part of Jamie's skin yet due to the constant impacts and the focusing on his clones he couldn't quite tell where. Blow after blow came before eventually everything went black.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Two Chapters till Break starts! How exciting is that! Also get ready to find out what happened to Jamie!

-LB


	14. Red Skull

Hope you all Enjoy Chapter 14 Part 1! Yes you read that correct, this is only part one!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Curfew was now three minutes away and there were no students left to check back in with the exception of Jamie Maddrox whom had not been seen by another student since earlier that evening when he was out with this girlfriend and their two friends on a double date. All three girls who had coffee with him were questioned in detail about what happened when Jamie had left the group come home.

"Honestly Professor Xavier I have no clue where he could have gone… I'm starting to get really worried Trinity informed the School's Head Master as she felt tears stinging her eyes. This was completely unlike Jamie and it scared her.

She had walked out of the Professor Office feeling more upset than reassured. She walked over to one of the couches in the library and sat down curling into a ball and resting her head on top of her knees. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she saw Clara sitting two feet at the other end of the couch. She was staring Trinity with a look of Depression, Regret and Anxiety.

"I've got a funny feeling about this in my bones… I really don't like this!" Clara told her classmate receiving a nod in response.

"Look… I don't like you and you don't like me… but we have something in common and that something might be in trouble!" Trinity stated Clara nodding once in response, "We need to go find him and make sure he's ok… Deal?" She asked the other blonde.

"Yeah it's a deal, we'll have to sneak out though!" Clara told her, "Until then mums the word on this…" She added to which Trinity agreed leaving and meeting Blake, Layla, Kurt, Tabi and Evan in the sitting room near the foyer. After a few moments the group of Grade Tens were joined by Phoebe, Mari, Kitty, Ruby, Max and all of their boyfriends with the exception of Shylow.

"Where is Shy?" Ruby asked the others looking around when she noticed their group was lacking a telepath.

"The Prof wanted to see him about something…" Max told them sitting beside Trinity with one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Trin are you sure that he hasn't texted or AIM'd you or something?" Bobby asked looking at the blonde with concern. Trinity just shook her head in reply.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

_Flashback:_

_Bobby_

_Robert Drake had been a student at the Xavier Institute for gifted children for about three weeks and he had instantly become one of the most popular kids in his grade. He was currently outside in the backyard playing basketball with two of the other guys in his grade whom he had almost instantly become buds with, their names where Evan Daniels and Kurt Wagner. Bobby had figured when his parents discovered his mutation that they had completely shafted him off to some hospital or something but was pleasantly surprised to find that instead of the looney bin his parents were nice enough to send him off to boarding school. He was even more surprised however when he noticed several students who, to put it in Bobby's words, looked like they belonged in a Carnival act._

_There were students with pink, purple, blue and green skin just to name a few, some who had extra eyes, ears, or mouths. Some had fur and some could be seen shape shifting for human to animal and even occasionally to look like themselves then suddenly like another person all together._

_He had never realized that there were this many people like him out there. Let alone people his own age, and when he was introduced to his two new Roommates, Kurt and Evan, he figured that maybe being sent away by his folks was more about him understanding what he was and learning that there were people out there who really were like him._

_He and his two new friends had gotten fairly close with several of the girls at the school. One of which was a girl named Phoebe whom Bobby found he kind of had a thing for. Her mutation was the opposite of his and she was one of his favorite people to spar with in his Danger Room classes. She was a challenge for him and it seemed like she felt the same about fighting him. As he and his friends were leaving the basketball court they were stopped one of their teachers, Emma Frost. She was looking for them and had a shy looking boy with light brown hair and big thick rimmed glasses following close behind._

"_Hello dears, I have someone I want the three of you to meet!" She motioned to the boy with her, "This is James Maddrox and he will be joining us here at the institute!" She told them smiling over at him, he gave them a sheepish wave. While Kurt and Evan awkwardly waved back, Bobby stepped forward an inch and held out his hand._

"_Hi I'm Bobby and this is Evan and Kurt!" He told the new student motioning to each of his roommates._

"_Hi Bobby… Kurt, Evan it's nice to meet you!" James told the three other students._

"_If you guys wanna go meet the girls for lunch we'll meet up with you… I can show him where are room is at and give him a quick upstairs tour!" Bobby offer receiving nods from Kurt and Evan. Evan grabbed Kurt by the wrist and in a puff of blue smoke they were gone. Bobby was leading James back to the house when he spotted Phoebe and their two other friend Trinity and Max (whom was often referred to as an honorary girl due to his very flamboyant personality and open homosexuality. He had continued his stride when he noticed James had stopped and was now starring at Trinity, She was a skinny blonde headed Shape shifter with bright green eyes and semi-pale skin._

"_Her name is Trinity and she's totally single if you're interested!" Bobby told his new Roommate with a chuckle. James went beet red when he heard the dirty blonde boy inform him of this._

"_Hey so James is just way too formal for me! I'm just gonna call you Jamie… K cool let's go!" Bobby told the other whom quirked an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders and following the other. Little did either know that the nickname was going to stick like superglue._

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

As the others were sitting and discussing their plan to look for Jamie first thing in the morning, Shylow was walking with Betsy, Emma and Professor Xavier through the halls of the subbasement. They slowly approached the doors of Cerebro and quietly entered.

"Alright Shylow… Charles is to help you look for James here from Cerebro… we will be on the ground in the city near the last place he was seen by any of your classmates, so if you find him you can tell us where he is…" Emma told the young telepath whose eye widened at the information he had just received.

"But I've never used Cerebro before!" Shylow was so frightened at what could happen if he became over whelmed while connected to that many minds. He knew that one small slip could seriously hurt and even kill, and nothing frightened him quite like that.

"You have to trust that you are strong enough to do this!" Professor Xavier, "Emma, Betsy and I all have an unbelievable amount faith and respect for you Shylow…" He continued looking at the teenager who still looked extremely apprehensive.

"We know how strong you are but you can only truly live up to your greatest potential if you believe in yourself!" Charles added receiving a small nod from the boy before they both turn and approached a console at the center of the room. Professor Xavier enter something onto a screen before motioning for the younger telepath to place the control helmet onto his head. Shylow slowly did as instructed.

"Shylow you must concentrate on Jamie… Close your eyes and imagine his face…" The Professor instructed him as he calmly placed his eyeless hand on the console.

Shylow was in shock as imagines flew by him at a speed he had never imagined possible. It was like he was running through a crowd of people at top speed, the majority in a neutral gray color but on occasion one in color. After a few moments he was surrounded by many people he had seen before. Blake and Layla worrying together about their lost friend, Jean and Remy smiling unknowingly as turmoil was spreading around the institute. Trinity looking as though she was on the brink of a meltdown, all of his teachers feeling uneasy. Lying on the ground in the middle of the crowd was Jamie, his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Shylow approached him slowly kneeling and guiding his hand down the boy's face without touching him.

Outside in the world of reality. The Professor saw the boy lift his hand and move it down about half a foot after extending it out in front of his body. After a moment Shylow stumbled back his eye, feeling all but completely broken inside.

"4th and Mayberry… He's barely breathing… Emma, Betsy… hurry" He told the three teachers through his thoughts before his eye went half glazed over and he stared blankly into the distance.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

_Flashback:_

_Trinity_

_Trinity Sekler was sitting on a bench in the rose garden at the institute with her two best friends, Phoebe and Max when she saw the cutest boy in her grade go walking by. He had another kid she had never seen before following close behind. He had thick rimmed glasses on and clothes that she would've said looked a little ratty had she not seen worse since she had started at the institute. When Bobby, her classmate whom she guessed was showing a new student around stopped and waved she noticed the other boy stop and look up. They caught eyes for a minute and for just a miniscule second it felt as if the world had stopped around them. Trinity shook off the feeling, before turning back to talking to her friends when she turned back for a second glance she saw that Bobby and the other boy were talking and occasionally glancing back at her. She shook her head and turned to look at Max._

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

It was late on Friday night when Clara and Trinity quietly left their rooms and met at the stairs at the front of the building. They both gave each other a solemn look before quietly heading to the first floor and making their way out the front door as silently as possible. One day during a training course, Trinity and Tabitha happened upon an empty 'hole' in the fence like wall that was built around the property that the institute sat on. Hopefully they would be able to get out there and head through the woods a couple of feet to they were far enough in the clear that they could head out onto the road and search the areas around the coffee shop that Trinity and Jamie had been to earlier that day.

"So you're sure that you can't actually see this spot from the Mansion?" Clara asked the other blonde nervously looking back at the school.

"Yeah it's behind the garage!" Trinity responded pointing to the Garage building about ten feet in front of them.

"What if Wolverine or Storm catch us?" Clara squeaked out quietly. Eyes going wide, no idea why she was risking getting into trouble with Trinity of all people then memories of her childhood flashed through her mind.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

_Flash Back:_

_Clara pt1_

_Five year old Clara was running through the park crying after two older boys who had taken her favorite doll and were now running away with it threatening to throw it in the pond. She knew that this would be the last time she ever see her doll again and because of that she was about to lose her mind. She hadn't even noticed the boy her age running up to the two who had her doll._

"_Give her the doll back and leave her alone!" the short scrawny five year old boy stop the older two, bawling up his fists in a sign of pitiful anger._

"_What are you gonna do make us?" The taller of the two asked him laughing at what he was seeing._

"_Yeah shrimp!" The shorter of the two started to speak, "Get out of here before we throw you into the pond!" He told the younger boy who just sighed heavily before darting forward to kick him in the shins, then he grabbed the doll of the ground where it had fallen and took off as fast as his short legs could carry him. Grabbing Clara's hand as he past he led her off toward the walking trail and behind a large rock. He peaked his head around just as the two older kids ran past and after they were out of ear shot he turned to Clara who had tear streaks down her face._

"_Um… here's your doll back!" He said shyly, blushing hard as he held out the doll._

"_Thank you… what's your name?" She asked him as she realized she couldn't thank him properly._

"_James!" He told her smiling softly._

"_I'm Clara!" She responded holding out her hand, "It's nice to meet you James!" she added as he shook her hand._

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

"I could be wrong… but I could have sworn that it's past curfew for you two!" A gruff voice spoke loudly behind the two girls making them jump.

"Jesus!" Trinity yelped turning to see Wolverine standing behind her, "HOW?!" She asked motioning to him and then to where they were standing.

"A Junior telepath heard you scheming this afternoon… When she came and told me I decided to just come intercept you both and send you back inside!" He told them receiving a nodded from Clara and a blank stare from Trinity, "You both have been in way too much trouble lately…" he stated motioning for them to follow him back to the school. Clara nodded, Trinity remained silent and virtually unscathed as she walked back to the building with her classmate and teacher.

After Clara had walked to the tube that let out by her room, Trinity turned and looked at Logan who had a small almost invisible blaze of sympathy flash through his eyes.

"If he's like dead or something… I won't ever forgive you or Blake or Clara or anyone… Just know that!" She told him before turning and making her way up the stairs and to her room.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Emma and Betsy were currently waiting for Logan and Hank to meet them at their current location. They had found Jamie, still unconscious and barely in a state of life. When the two men arrived they were shocked by what they saw. One of their students was lying on the ground in a stated of near death, with blood stains all around the ground where he was and spray painted on the wall of the building two the left of the alleyway they were in large red letters were the words "GO BACK TO HELL MUTIE". Emma clinched her fists and Logan and Betsy's eyes flared with anger. Hank closed his eyes and shook his head. It was so hard to believe that there were people this ignorant in the world after everything that humanity has witnessed as a species.

He knew that these were just a few misguided people. The kind that the X-Men stood against, but sometimes it was hard not to blame the whole non-mutant population on the problem.

"Hank it'll be safe to move him right?" Logan asked kneeling down and getting a closer look at his injured student. Aside from the large cut running across his right eye, he had suffered a few lightly superficial stab wounds to his abdomen and had a plethora of scraps and cuts to the surface of his skin but aside from that it seemed as though Jamie was merely sleeping, as opposed to the reality of the situation.

"Yes but I believe that it would be best if we were to transport him to Moira, I know that with midterms and sending off the rest of the student body he would only get the minimum of the attention he needs." Beast told the other three who nodded and helped him lift the boy and move him to the back of the vehicle that the two men had arrived in.

When they finally arrived back at the school the clock was striking four AM and they were all very tired. Storm, Rogue and Inferno whom had all gotten sleep while the others were out looking for the student, agreed to make the flight to the Muir Island research facility so that the others could get some sleep. They all couldn't believe that something like this could happened so close to a school, a place where children should feel safe. But regardless they knew they would have to help the student body recover.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

_Flashback:_

_Clara pt2_

_Clara and her two roommates, Meradith and Ana were sitting in a circle on the floor of the first floor sitting room. They were chatting about classes and complain about the things average middle school girls complain about. Like homework, other girls, grades, other girls… Clara was honestly tired of talking about everything. She was bored and sitting around talking wasn't going to cure her boredom. She stood and stretched her arms above her head._

"_As much as I love gossiping… could we go do something else?" Clara asked the other two who nodded and stood. The three girls chatted about nonsense as they wandered the grounds of the school when they saw the cutest boy in their grade, Bobby Drake, leading some new kid around. Meradith and Ana were about to say hello to Bobby when the new kid looked up and made eye contact with Clara. _

"_Clare… why's this geek staring at you?" Meradith said with a laugh giving the boy a once over. His clothes looked old and worn out, the thick rimmed glasses he wore had a crack at the top edge on one lens and were barely holding on with tape in the middle. _

"_Sorry… You just looked familiar…" The new boy told Clara quickly looking away from her. Bobby scowled not liking the way Ana and Meradith were treating his new roommate._

"_Come on Jamie let's get ou-" Bobby started before being interrupted by Clara who had darted forward and threw her arms around the boy who Bobby had referred to as 'Jamie'. They both made eye contact as they pulled back and smiled at one another leaving Ana, Bobby and Meradith confused and silent._

"_When we moved I never thought I would see you again… Jamie I didn't even know you were a mutant!" Clara told him excitedly hugging him again, "It's so crazy that your parents would send you to the school for mutants that I just so happen to be at, especially considering how your dad feels about people like us!" She added squeezing his hand._

"_Um… actually Clare… my dad threw me out when he found out about me…" Jamie told the girl at a volume only she and Bobby could hear since the other two girls were too far back, "I was living on the streets when a woman named Emma came and told me about this place… at first I thought she was trying to deceive me but then she started telling me about something she couldn't possibly know anything about, an event from my past and I knew I had to trust her!" He finished looking away from his friend._

"_Oh Jamie!" Clara whispered knowing that things had to have gotten ugly with Jamie's dad if he had really just thrown him out like trash or something._

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So this was 14 Part 1 btw yes it is so long I literally had to split the chapter in half! Enjoy this part for now!

-LB


	15. White Queen

14 part 2! Enjoy and don't forget the scavenger hunt people! need I remind you it's free stuff if you win!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Despite Jamie's current condition the school was still preparing for midterms and for the Visitor's day that was taking place on the following Saturday. Between exams and mild Danger Room injuries, it was a wonder that nobody had a mental breakdown on the brink of happening. The stress was even starting to get to Blake who was normally the face of calm on the surface, despite being an untamed restless animal on the inside. She was currently sitting in the window of the first floor sitting room. Watching Max have a one sided conversation with Shylow.

It was starting to affect almost every aspect of Max's life trying to help Shylow, even though he didn't want to be helped. Blake felt her teeth grit tight. She and Shylow had always been like siblings, so she did her best to be understanding. Except Max's silly antics and flamboyant personality had really grown on her since the day she had met him, and she didn't like seeing what this was doing to him. After a minute of sighing and trying to talk to Shylow, Max stood to stretch and go ask Judah a question about a midterm that would be taking place in two days.

When Blake saw that Judah wasn't paying attention to what was taking place inside the room she stood walked a couple of feet then pounced on her one eyed friend, knocking him flat and slapping him, open palm, just hard enough to bring him back to reality. His palm with his eye landed above his hand where Blake could see him blink several times before his silver eye started to water. She helped him sit up and softly wrapped her arms around him when he started to cry, silently sobbing against her shoulder.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

_Flashback:_

_Emma Frost (1__st__ Person)_

_**Bold- Jamie's thoughts**_

_Underlined- Emma's thoughts_

_It had taken a lot to convince Charles to trust me around his precious students. But I must the way he has always cared about the generations beyond our own has touched my heart. It amazed me, his ability to make a connection with someone and not really teach them but guide them to the realizations and lessons on their own. He made me realize that I love working with young people and that despite your past mistakes, you have something to give to this world. Charles decided to send me to go find a boy who was living in New York in a homeless colony, in hopes of convincing him to come to the Institute. _

_Before I had known Charles well I admit that I did a couple of things I'm not very proud of. But I was doing my best to make it up to him now. He's a good man and He's taught me how much I love working with these amazing kids, the generation who will hopefully make the world a better place for people like us._

_I finally arrived at the location that Charles had given me. It was an abandoned multilevel warehouse of some kind. It appears as though a developer had tried to convert the place into lofts but most have pulled out just shy of completing the project. Hundreds of homeless squatters had taken up refuge in the building and due to the location, the police probably had better things to be doing instead of bother the homeless._

_I made my way around the building asking for a James Maddrox and only getting a kind look and help from one person. She was short and had a head of auburn hair. She looked sympathetic and pointed out a skinny young man who looked about the age of eleven maybe twelve years. She must have thought me his mother the way she looked at me. I gave him a once over before approaching. _

_He wasn't very tall and was slightly undernourished by the looks of things. He had on a long dark colored denim jacket and black jeans as well as a sweater and t-shirt. There was a hole in the left knee of his pants and the strings of his shoes were coming unraveled at the ends. It wasn't hard to spot the masking tape on the bridge of his thick rimmed glasses he was also covered in bruises around his neck as if someone had grabbed him by the throat. I took a few steps forward and waved softly as he looked up. Within the second that he lifted his gaze I was able to see every thought going through his head._

'_**Who is she?' 'Why is she looking at me like that?' 'Look at her clothes, she looks like she's loaded… like an adult Clara!' 'She can't be from CSS… I mean I'm not the only kid here!' 'What does she want?' 'Did mom or dad send her…' 'Mom…'**_

"_So you're James?" I ask him extending my hand which he was hesitant to shake, "I'm Emma, could we possibly go somewhere and discuss some business in private?" He narrowed his eyes as he took my hand._

"_And what business would that be?" He asked me._

'_**She knows I'm a mutant I don't know how but I need to leave…"**_

"_I think you know what business that is…" I told him slowly allow my hand to coat in diamond just enough for him to see but nobody around us._

'… … …' '…_**She's like me'**_

"_Ok…" James whispered before we walked slowly away. After arriving at a small diner down the street from the place had been staying we walked inside and sit down in the corner of the less populated side. _

_One of the staff brought us menus and I couldn't help but hear what James was thinking._

'_**God I'd give my left kidney for a BLT and some onion rings right about now!' 'I wish I had the cash!'**_

_After a moment the waitress came back by and smiled at James before looking at me._

"_We'll take mom's order first?" She asked with a questioning tone._

"_Just a family friend actually!" I respond with a light chuckle, "And I'd just like a house salad, ranch on the side please… You were saying you wanted the BLT with Onion Rings right?" I asked James know full well that I had socially backed him into a corner. He just sheepishly nodded and the waitress smiled before writing down James' order and taking the menu._

"_So you're… like me?" James asked me looking around, clearly apprehensive to saying the word mutant out loud._

"_I am but I'm not…" I told him with a laugh, "I mean I can't clone myself!" I told him making his eyes go wide._

"_You have no way of knowing about that! Is this some kind of a trick?" James said forcefully but under his breath. _

"_James dear I'm what is known as a telepath I have the ability to read the minds of others… that thing I can do with the diamond is just an… extra little perk!" I told him calmly folding my hands and resting my chin lightly atop them._

"_I don't believe you… How do I know I can trust you?" He asked me in response. I focused my mind to peer into the depths of his subconscious. Dearest Charles is always saying you should only use telepathy with permission and as far as I was concerned it had been granted. I knew I would have to find something that maybe even only he knew about._

_Inside his mind were some truly horrific things. His father had worked for Bolivar Trask in the Seventies on the Sentinel Project and lost everything when a human was killed showing the government how unsafe the Sentinels truly were for mankind as a whole. Not only did his father develop an extreme hatred for mutants after that but he also took up the habit of having a couple of drinks every night. His father was an abusive alcoholic who didn't treat him or his mother right and when he discovered James mutation, shit metaphorically hit the fan. Reaching in the back however I could see something that nearly brought tears to my eyes. _

_A Young James, maybe four or five years of age was sitting playing in the sandbox at the park down the street from his house. It was rather quietly to an abrupt crying could be heard coming down the path mixed in with the sounds of feet. James looked up to see two boys who were a couple years older than him running down the path. One had a doll, a worn out stuffed rabbit in his hand. Close behind was a crying blonde headed little girl who looked very familiar to me. James was angry, his daddy picked on his mommy all the time and it had made him grow tired of seeing people pick on other people who were smaller or weaker than themselves. James jumped up and darted in front of the girl, stopping the two bullies._

_After realizing that he might have bitten off a little more than he could chew he kicked one of the bullies in the shin and snatched the doll from the others hand. If living with his daddy had taught him anything, it was how to run fast. As he ran past the girl he grabbed her hand and started to drag her off with him. I could hear her say her name when she introduced themselves as soon as they had gotten away and I realized why she had seemed so familiar. She was one of my students._

"_What would Clara think… would she trust me?" I asked him seeing his eyes go wide._

"_How do you know about-" He started before I stopped him._

"_She still has the rabbit!" I told him smiling sympathetically as a few tears welled up in his eyes, "She keeps it on her bed against her pillow!" I added holding out my hand across the table for him to take. _

"_Who are you… what do you want with me?" He whispered taking my hand and closing his eyes._

"_I'm Emma Frost, I'm a Teacher at the Xavier Institute…" I told him smirking softly as his eyes opened in confusion._

'_The Xavier Institute for gifted children is a school that my dear friend Professor Charles Xavier founded in hopes of providing a safe learning environment and home, for Mutants like ourselves… especially those of us who have no alternative options' __I informed him through my thoughts._

'_**Why would he do that?' **__He responded not bothering to speak aloud._

_Our food arrived and we decided to continue telepathically whilst eating._

'_Charles is a telepath like myself and not only does he enjoy studying DNA, but he takes great pride in teaching the next generation… perhaps in hopes that you all will bring us peace with the Homosapian populace and show that we aren't as different as we may seem' __I tell him to which he nods,__ 'Charles has seen ignorance from Mutant's and Sapian's alike and I must say it is that ignorance that is his greatest enemy!' __I finished taking a sip of the water that the waitress had just pour a moment ago._

'_**What kind of school is it though?'**__ He asked me still looking skeptical of all I was telling him._

'_Well it is a boarding school where you would take your basic math, science, history and literature classes. As well as training courses to help you learn to control your mutation!" __I explained, '__because Dear let's be honest there's not a person alive that is your age who knows how to deal with being a mutant… on top of having the physical changes of puberty slowly but surely starting then a person your age suddenly learns they have the ability to change their skin like a chameleon and honestly no teenager can process all of that alone which becomes rather overwhelming and makes it hard keep from randomly changing color while walking through the halls of your school or sudenly shooting a lazer beam at a test paper you might be frustrated with or freezing your little brother when he makes you mad… or budding off clones when someone bumps into you if you aren't able to focus on where you happen to be walking!'__ I finished the last example by motioning to him._

'_**I guess a place where being a freak is normal… wouldn't be too bad…' **__He told me making me smirk. After we finished eating we were picked up by Logan and Orroro who were glad to see that he had made a decision in favor of the school._

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Jamie had just told the group plus Chastity, Meradith, Janie Mae and Clara what all the damage had been via video chat and they were all happy to see that it wasn't going to keep him from returning to school in the spring. Bobby and Bryce had both willingly admitted to him that they were jealous that he was already on winter break in a way.

"There's one thing you didn't tell us though Jay?" Bobby started, "When do you get to lose the eyepatch?" He finished motioning to his eye.

"Um… well while I will be able to stop using the patch in a few weeks and my eye lids will still be functional… I no longer have function in my eyeball…" Jamie told them softly making Trinity and Clara both burst into tears. The former being comforted by Max and the Latter by both of the Andrews' sisters. It was at this moment that Shylow finally said actual words for the first time in days.

"So… I'm not gonna be the only one around here with one eye…" Shylow stated making everyone turn to look at him like he had lost his mind. Several seconds later Jamie was busting up laughing.

"We should started a club!" Jamie announced making everyone else look from him to Shylow with equal looks of confusion.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

See you all in 15!

-LB


	16. Trilight

_**ATTENTION READER PEOPLE YOU NEED TO ACTUALLY READ THIS PART IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**THERE IS A CONVERSATION WRITTEN IN THIS THAT IS IN POORLY WRITTEN FRENCH AS WELL AS A GERMAN SENTENCE A TRANSLATION IS LISTED BELOW WITH EACH SENTENCE SEPARATED EITHER AN ELIPSES OR AN ENTIRE NEW QUOTE. TRUST ME IT ISN'T HARD TO FOLLLOW. ALSO I HOPE YOU ALL TRULY ENJOY THIS PIECE OF WORK THAT TOOK PART OF MY SOUL WITH IT AND DON'T FORGOT ABOUT THE SCAVENGER HUNT, THE TOP SCORE GETS A WRITTEN IN CHARACTER WHOSE BIO THEY CAN COME UP WITH THEMSELVES AND THE TOP FIVE GET A JEWEL COSPLAY COMB LIKE THE ONE BLAKE RECEIVED ON HER BIRTHDAY! (FULL RULES LIST AND FIRST QUESTION ON MY DEVIANTART: sxXlonelybelovid)**_

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

It seemed like hundreds of people were filing through the doors of the Xavier Institute on the Saturday after exams had passed. Blake was standing with Nicky Crestler on the west staircase, a freshmen who had super-speed like Pietro. Across the room from them on the east staircase were two of their classmates, Clara and Luca. Luca was Diamonite's little brother and also a freshmen like Nicky. They were pointing Junior high parents to the library and High School Parents to the dining room.

Beast was going to be giving a small welcome speech to the Junior parents while Professor Xavier would be doing the same with the Senior Parents. Then they would be switching rooms and answering questions parents may have about their students lives on campus as well as any other general things they may want to know about the institute or its history.

"If I could have five minutes of your time this would go a lot smoother people!" Blake announced making the majority of the visitors fall silent and turn to look at her, "Great… ok so if you are the parent, older sibling, or guardian of a seventh or eighth grader please take a left down the hallway closest to me, a student will be located at the doors to the library who can help you find a seat, our teacher Dr. Henry McCoy and my fellow classmate Trinity will be speaking in about fifteen to twenty minutes then Professor Xavier will also come in and give a speech, after that tour's will be held based one grade level then you are welcome to wander the institute with your children as you see fit as well as leave campus and enjoy what the local town of Westchester has to offer." Blake told the visitors who all either headed off in the direction of the library or stay looking down the hallway where the others had disappeared.

"If you are a family member of a High School student or grades ninth through twelfth then please take a right down the hall by my classmates Clara and Luca and head toward the Dining room!" Blake told the leftover visitors, "There Professor Xavier and my classmate Meradith will give a speech then will come and answer any questions that you guys may have. After that if your student is in grades nine or ten then you will probably have some time to kill before you are given your tour but we ask that you remain in the dining room until a student comes by to show you around!" Blake added before that group of people headed down the hall and slowly but sure the foyer emptied of people.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

The Middle School parents were waiting patiently for Beast to start giving his speech. When he stepped out of the Professor's office however the dull roar of the crowd went silent. Trinity who was waiting at the side to give him a proper introduction stood up at a small podium that had been set up in front of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I could have your attention please!" She spoke making most of the crowd look to her, "My Name is Trinity and I'm here to introduce one of the most amazing educators that the institute is blessed to have… Dr. Henry McCoy!" She announced to the crowd motion toward Beast who walked over to the podium where Trinity firmly shook his hand making him laugh hardily before moving to speak to the crowd.

"Hello Parents, Families, and Friends!" He started his voice immediately catching everyone's attention in that way that was just so Beast, "First and foremost welcome to the Xavier Institute!" He told the crowd. Trinity noticed from her spot behind and cattycorner to the podium that several people in the audience looked at Beast the way her classmates did as he spoke, she wasn't sure if this was due to the Charismatic sound of leadership that his voice carried with it or perhaps if they had once been students of his before, alumni who knew personally that the name Beast was just that and that there was so much more to the man himself.

"I cannot say how honored and privileged we here at the Xavier Institute feel to have your sons and daughters as our students!" He told them smiling at several of the students who were situated at the back of the room listening to him speak, "The Xavier Institute was founded to be a school where young people with an advance X-Gene could live and learn in a healthy, constructive and most of all safe environment!" He continued making many students and parents alike smile and nod.

"As you all know, one way we create that safe environment for your students is to teach them about control… Some of you have young people in your lives who have mutations that are well, for lack of a better term 'simple' and others…" He paused and looked to the back wear Meradith's sister Janie and Allison Crestmere both stood, "Some may have gotten themselves into trouble at one point or another… some may even be like myself, unable to hide the gifts that have been given to them…" He added to his speech making many of his students and former students alike look almost shocked.

Trinity was shocked to hear that Beast could either be or have ever been ashamed of what he looked like.

"In closing I would like to state that our number one goal here is to help your children learn to take what they have been given here and use it to change the world that we live in today… Many people see the mutant and non-mutant communities in an 'Us and Them' sort of way and we hope that we can help the future generation close that gap… to turn 'Us and Them' to just an us" He ended on a very strong note sending chills to many in the room, "Thank you, now before Professor Xavier comes to answer any questions you many have about the school, I would like for you to turn your attention back to Miss. Trinity Sekler so that she can give you a few words from the perspective of a student!" He finished motion for Trinity to come back to the podium.

"Before I say anything could we get a round of applause for Beast… I mean !" She told the crowded who clapped and cheer for the man, many of his former students cheering his nickname when she had spoken it first.

"Alright… Let me tell you all first how much I have grown to love this place…" She told the crowd as they fell silent once more, "This place is home to me and these people are my family… It may sound crazy but as much as I love going home to my mother and sister… a piece of me will sit in the pit of my soul and ache to come home!" She added seeing her mother in the audience look half shocked while her older sister, Harmony, didn't look the least bit surprised.

"When I was very young it was like I could sense something was different about me… then about a month before seventh grade was supposed to start, when I had just turned twelve something happened… I was on the playground at my old elementary school when I saw a couple of girls who I didn't quite get along with back in school!" She began to tell the tale of the day she discovered her mutation, "One of them started to taunt me from the gym equipment even though I hadn't really ever been the type to get into a fight something within me was just tired of being picked on… so I walked over to where they were standing and told her to knock it off and in response her friends started to throw rocks at me" Trinity continued seeing both her mother and sister as well as several others that she knew in the audience look appalled at what they were hearing.

"I felt myself start to shake… my eyes stung and as I opened my mouth to tell them to stop I heard two sounds… them screaming" She told the crowd who had become enthralled in the tale, "And the sound of a roaring wolf…" Even Beast was looking shocked at this point.

"I was shocked and confused so I quickly ran over full frame window by the door to the school and I saw an animal… not myself… I had turned into a wolf and I had no idea how to turn back… When I tried to go home I ended up scaring my mother and sisters and they chased me off…" Trinity looked into the crowd and smiled sympathetically at her mother and older sister, "Eventually I got my older sister Harmony to realize it was me after randomly shape shifting in front of her multiple times… She and my mother spent three days after that researching Mutations before I changed back on day three!" Trinity thought back remember what it was like to map out her house as various animals, often scaring her mother and younger sister in the process.

"On that third day my mother was able to get ahold of a Genetic Special by the name of Professor Charles Xavier who explained to her how the X-Gene mutates… She shared with him that she feared for my personal safety if she were to let me go out with my friends or to school like this and he referred us here to the institute!" Trinity told them all motioning off lazily toward the room around her, "I started here in my seventh grade year and I am now a Sophomore who can… well I can do this!" She announced stepping out from behind the podium shifting from herself to a small Chihuahua sized puppy to a lion then to Beast and finally back to herself. After a short round of applause she stepped back behind the podium and nodded in the direction of the Professor who had just entered the room.

"Now I would like to introduce you all to Professor Charles Xavier!" She announced shaking his hand and taking her seat at the back of the podium.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake, Clara, Nicky, and Luca as well as Sam and Douglas were waiting for the speeches from their teachers to finish so that they could started going through the campus tour with groups of parents.

"Remind me… what order are we doing this in?" Sam asked yawning and leaning up against the post at the bottom of the east staircase handrail.

"Same way we did it on your first day!" Blake told him leaning against the wall opposite him in the staircase. Allison and Janie would be sending groups of Junior Parents to them while Roberto and Tabitha would be sending them Senior parents from the other side of the building.

"Yeah… So we're going Seven Girls, Seven guys first?" Douglas asked him making Sam sigh loudly.

"Won't that take forever!" He spoke in a way that wasn't quite a question.

"Well if we do grade twelve girl and guy as well as grade eleven girls while we do grade seven it won't take near as long!" Blake told him half snapping. Clara snorted looking over at the other girl, "What's your problem Bub?" She bit out looking the blond up and down. She was already pissed enough that she had to wear her uniform on a Saturday but now she was being snorted at by the girl she had referred to as Richie Bitch earlier.

"Sorry you just remind me a LOT of Wolverine sometimes!" Clara replied laughing softly. Blake rolled her eyes and stepped down the bottom three steps. After a moment she went to stand at the corner looking down the hall, listening to Trinity finish up her speech.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Professor Xavier wheeled himself up to the spot beside the podium. The crowded clapped and cheered for several moments. When the roar finally settled the Professor smiled softly and began to speak.

"May I welcome you all once again to our fine school, I am Professor Charles Xavier and since my colleague and brilliant student have already given you a lot of information I figured that I could come and open the floor up for questions and dialogue as we see fit!" The Prof. told the crowd smiling once more as the hands of several parents as well as siblings who had once attended the school as well slowly rose into the air. The professor motioned to a set of parents in the third row who looked in a state of awe after all of this information that they had just received.

"When our son began attending this school earlier this year students were not required to wear a uniform, when did this change and why?" The father asked making a murmur take over the crowd momentarily before Charles spoke again.

"There was an incident involving a student and a fire on the third floor a month ago… nobody was hurt and we were able to contain the blaze but there was property damage to the school…" He started sighing softly as several parents looked shocked, "Aside from this my colleagues and I felt that it might help bring our school closer to together and make our students grade point averages increase if a stricter dress code were to be enforced." He told the crowd receiving many nodded signs of respect from his former students who were sitting in the crowd.

"The overall G.P.A has so far gone up by half of a point and our student seem to be a lot prouder of the school they attend… This is the case with most schools that enforce a uniform policy and it has done wonders for us!" Professor Xavier told them. Another parent a mother raised her hand after a moment and then received a nod granting her the floor to speak.

"When our students make it to the high school level how can they expect this to be like any other school… I went to boarding school and I had a homecoming/prom, school musicals, and school trips plus seeing as my school didn't have to have a protective policy surrounding it we had sports teams… I want my daughter to have all of those things but I also want to ensure her safety?" The mother spoke noticing Trinity smile out of the corner of her eye. Professor Xavier smiled as well at this.

"_Trinity would you like to come up and explain some of these things?" He asked her via Telepathic link. _

"_Um… alright…" She thought back before he turned his head and nodded to her._

"I believe Trinity would be able to explain that for you!" He told her motioning as the Blonde came and stood at his side.

"Well while we don't have any actual sports teams here we do have clubs that do like interschool sports for both male and female students… These include Basketball, Tennis, Swimming and Soccer just to name a few… we also started doing a formal dance for the high school every fall, this year was the second annual and that tradition is definitely going to stick!" She told the parents who all went from faces of shock to most smiling, "For many years now the high school students have been eligible to go on a school trip at spring break time… for example last year we went to Honolulu, Hawaii and had a very good time!" She added fondly remembering some of the things that took place on the trip including meeting Alex, Layla and Mari.

Parents continued with their questions for about twenty more minutes before Trinity announced that they would now be giving campus tours.

"If the Parents of all seventh grade girls and seventh grade boys could please make their way out of the library and back to the Foyer where you came in then you will be given a tour of the building by one of my classmates and after you and your student will be free to meet up and do what suites your fancy!" Trinity told the large group of parents and guardians. As about one half of them got up to leave, Trinity stepped back into the Professors office to thank him for helping get this event together on such a late notice.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake, Laura, Marrow, Darrius and Logan were all standing near the stairs doing their shared version of casual small talk. Which either consisted of discussing Laura's work as an assassin or something else rather violent that was disturbing other families, though nobody had the nerve to ask them to stop. Darius and stop paying attention a few moments before however, when he saw Kurt standing a couple of feet away talking to a couple who looked to be about in their late forties to mid-fifties. When he realized that they were speaking German he smiled knowing who they were.

He was very happy to see that Kurt's parents had come to see the institute but sighed realizing this meant he may not get the chance to see him before he goes home to Germany for Christmas.

After looking them both up and down he realized that Kurt's mother had caught him staring. She laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder and nodded over to Darius, asking her something in a language that he unfortunately didn't understand. Kurt turn and smiled when he saw an almost invisible smile when he saw who his mother was asking him about.

She had seen someone looking at them and thought he might have been a student who graduated already, though in her opinion she wasn't entirely sure if that was possible considering that though didn't look a day over sixteen. When she asked her son who he was, Kurt looked then turned back asking them to hold on for just a moment.

He and Darius met each other halfway between their families before speaking to one another.

"I can't tell them who you are!" Kurt said firmly before Darius had even had the chance to say hello to him.

"Do they know English?" Darius asked him to which Kurt shook his head, "…. What about French?" To which Kurt lifted an eyebrow.

"My mother speaks French… why?" Kurt asked him eyes going wide as Darius smirked and walked over to his boyfriend's mother, "Darius!" He cried in a whispered voice.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{- Note Translation in authors note below!

"Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Wagner!" Darius started speaking to Kurt's parents, His father knowing just enough French to know what he had said looked to his wife who nodded without saying a word.

"Il est grand de vous rencontrer enfin la fois!" He continued pausing as Mrs. Wagner translated for her husband, "Ma petite sœur Blake introduit Kurt et moi, depuis lors, nous avons été de bons amis et Kurt pensé que nous devrions rencontrer, mais était pas sûr si le fossé linguistique serait si difficile!" He finished receiving a smile from Mrs. Wagner who translated quickly.

"Aber wissen Sie auch in die Schule gehen heir?" Mr. Wagner asked him looking him up and down making note of Darius' leather jacket and jeans and not a school uniform.

"Pardonnez mon mari, il est juste confus si vous avez diplômé ou votre… sont rebeller?" She told him with a laugh.

"Oh non, je ne suis jamais un étudiant ici, mais ma petite sœur est et mon beau-père est aussi un enseignant!" He told the couple, the wife repeating it to the husband in German, "Pardonnez moi, mais je na l'ai pas bien me presenter mon nom est Darius… Je dois retourner à ma famille mais encore une fois ce fut un Plaisir do vous rencontrer à la fois!" He told them shaking Kurt's father's hand then lifting his mother hand to his lips and softly pecking it before telling Kurt good-bye and walking back over to Where Blake and the other's stood looking more than a little confused.

"Since when do you speak French?" Blake asked him getting a chuckle in response.

"My whole life… my Paternal Foster Grandfather was first generation French Canadian, he only spoke French so I grew up in a bilingual family!" He told them receiving nods and exclamations of understanding.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity and Max were currently coordinating plans to get everyone together with their folks in the sitting room on the third floor that was currently accessible. They were meeting up there with Logan's permission unbeknownst to him that he would be joining. So far Trinity and her older sister Harmony, and then Kitty and her parents were upstairs waiting on everyone else. Slowly the Drakes, Wagners, Smiths, Miltons, and Dearborns had joined them and they were now only waiting on now they were only waiting on Blake's lot and Max and Thalia.

Shylow however was down reading a book on the back lawn. He had avoided Blake and Marrow, not wanting to thinking of his mother whom he had left behind in the sewers when he came to the institute. Sighing softly he lifted his head as he heard a voice calling to him in his mind. Looking up he spotted Emma Frost walking towards him.

"All by your lonesome my dear?" She asked him softly sitting on the low wall beside him.

"Unfortunately yes…" Shylow said in response looking over at the woman whom he was speaking to, "When I helped the X-Men save you and Betsy I left home… and I may never be able to see my mom again…" He finished wiping his eye on his shirt when he felt it start to cloud with tears.

"May I show you something…" She asked softly receiving only a nod in response.

Emma led Shylow back toward the house but stop at the rose garden in the middle of yard. Pointing down the path through the many bushes of flowers Emma motioned toward the thing they had come to see. Standing on the path a few feet from them were Dante and Judah along with a woman with pale skin and pure golden hair. Her face was turned slightly so the extra eye she had mid-brow was showing. All three of her eyes were a different color that shined bright almost making it like as though she had gemstones on her face.

Shylow raised his left hand to his face when he saw her, He could see Judah nod his way making the golden haired woman turn. Her eyes sparkled with a light dusting of tears before she slowly approached him. When there was just inches between them she slowly reached a hand out laying it on his face gently.

"Mama?" He whispered hardly believing this was happening. He hadn't foreseen this but somehow he knew it had to be real.

Meanwhile Blake, Max, Thalia and the others had arrived all taking a seat where it was awkward for several minutes. Finally Max cleared his throat and looked to his best friend with wide eyes.

"Sooooo… Roll call?" Trinity said Awkwardly receiving several laughs, "Say who you are, whose parent you are… and what you do…" She told them receiving several confused looks at the last bit.

"If you aren't a mutant then tell us what you do in life… for fun… for work…" Max clarified to which many declared understanding. He looked back at Trinity who rolled her eyes.

"Alright I guess I'll go first then!" She started, "I'm Trinity, I'm a shapeshifter… oh darn Kurt translate for your folks please and thank you!" She randomly announced receiving a chuckle from Kurt. Then Trinity turned to look over at her older sister who could pass for potential an identical twin.

"I'm Harmony, I'm not Trinity's parent but her older sister… I'm not a mutant but I am a teacher and an avid reader!" Harmony told them everyone saying hello politely before turning to look at Bobby.

"I'm Bobby, I'm an Ice manipulator!" Bobby said getting a confused look from Kitty's father.

"I'm curious what does an Ice manipulator do?" Mr. Pryde asked him. Bobby smirked before using the moisture in the air and ice making abilities to spell out a word that looked as if it had been carved by a craftsman. It simply read, 'That', making his younger brother Ronnie and girlfriend Phoebe laugh. Kitty's father nodded and clapped along with several others. Next Bobby's mother who looked very proud of her son spoke.

"I'm Bobby's mother Bree, I'm non-mutant and I'm a yoga instructor!" She told them all waving slightly.

"Ronald Drake the Third, Bobby's father, accountant and full time fantasy footballer!" Bobby's dad told them. It was obvious to them now who Bobby had gotten his sense of humor from. After a moment of how do you do's they all looked to Ronnie.

"I'm Ronnie…" Ronnie told them waving. Phoebe who had sat down beside him patted him on the back.

"I'm Phoebe I can do thermal manipulation which is like this…" She started pulling a lighter out of her sock and striking it before pulling the ball of flame off of the zippo and throwing it down out the frozen 'That' melting it completely leaving the ground a little damp but warm.

Phoebe's mother rolled her eyes before speaking, "My name is Crista and Phoebe is my lovely little arsonist of a daughter…" She told them, "I am a real estate agent!" She finished not noticing that her obvious passive aggression and shaken Phoebe.

Bryce, Ruby and Ruby's Grandmother all introduced themselves then Kurt went before Translating for his mother and father as they said who they were. Kitty and Parents went next, then Evan and His mom, who made a note that her sister Ororro was a teacher there. Before either of them could speak Tabitha's mother had gotten a phone call, which she said was a business call and her dad said that he had better things to do then this before saying goodbye to his daughter and leaving.

When Tabitha introduced herself and told everyone her now absent parents names she got sympathetic glances from Kitty and Ruby. Then it was Blake and Crew's turns.

"I'm Blake… I don't know who to explain my mutation without scaring people…" She told them.

"You have no reason to be ashamed… who you are is who you are!" Harmony Sekler told her making her smirk.

"Well okay then..." She sighed before unsheathing her claws and running one on her left side slice open her right cheek. She resheathed them and after a moment her face and knuckles had healed completely.

"Oh…" Harmony responded simply before looking at Darius.

"I'm Darius, Blake here is my little sister… I do the same healing thing and I can grow my nails like twoish feet but I don't have the claws like sis…" Darius told them before looking at Marrow and Laura.

"I go by Marrow… I have my Bones and I'm a family friend!" She told the group receiving a smile from Blake.

"I'm Blake and Darius's Aunt and I have the same mutation as her…" She told them. They all looked at Logan who had been looking bored and irritated the whole time they had been there. When he didn't speak Trinity, Blake, Max, Kitty, Evan and Bryce took it upon themselves to speak for him.

"His name is Logan!" Trinity told them all before looking at Blake.

"He's Kind of Grumpy sometimes…" Max told them all making all of the students laugh.

"He's one of our teachers… he helps us work on controlling our abilities!" Bryce added to what his classmates had said receiving nods from the rest.

"His mutation is like Blake's and because of that he's seen a lot of ugly things but it's made him wise!" Kitty explained, Logan looked at the faces of his students slightly surprised by the admiration that they were showing him.

"He's definitely the best at what he does…" Evan told them sharing a smirk with the mentioned instructor.

"One thing he does is guide me on my own path so to speak… and that's because he's my dad and I love him…" Blake told him smiling softly at him.

Logan wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and looked down at her with a half sarcastic smirk, "You too Pup!" He told her receiving a full hug that he granted for just a moment.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was that! I hope you all enjoyed it also the translation to Darius and the Wagners conversation will be below:

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wagner… It's so great to finally meet you both!... My little sister Blake introduced Kurt and I and ever since we have been good friends!... He said he would like to introduce us but was not sure whether the language barrier would create difficulty…"

"So did you attend school here?"

"Pardon my husband is just curious if you have graduated or if you are rebelling (against the Dress Code)"

"Oh no I never attended here but my younger sister currently is!... Pardon me but I haven't even introduced myself properly, my name is Darius… Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my family but it was very nice to make your aquaintance…"

As for the French I'm sorry I made your language look like something a cat pukes up when it eats to fast but the German… I haven't had a conversation that was even close to conversationally fluent German since I was four so that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!

Don't forget to participate in the scavenger hunt!

Hope you all enjoyed this! See you on winter Break!

-Lonelybelovid


End file.
